Pokemon Mystery Dungeon 3: The Birth of New Evil
by ShadowMasterKizone
Summary: In an era after Cruel's defeat, a new evil shadow awaits to purge the world's light and turn the world into darkness. Only three individuals can stop it.
1. Chapter 1

_Hiya, I'm Sally, Leader of Team Fire Burst. I'm the daughter of Reona, the heroine of the Country of the Far West. 6 years ago, Mom defeated the evil Dark Lord and Emperor of Eternal Darkness, Cruel, and his legion of evil saving the entire world from his evil and allowing everyone, including myself, to enjoy a now peaceful lifestyle. But like always, there is someone out there determined to disrupt this peace Mom worked hard to achieve. But what this evil doesn't know is that there's a new face of good around. Me and my friends: Usrea the Mienfoo, and Linda the Snivy; are ready for the fight ahead. GO TEAM!_

* * *

><p>Pokemon Mystery Dungeon 3: The Birth of New Evil<p>

Chapter 1 - HERE COMES TEAM FIRE BURST!

* * *

><p><em>~Transition~<br>~Reona's POV~_

The day was seemingly pleasant as usual. Pidgey were travelling in groups and the Pokemon were enjoying themselves. Even myself...who was still sleeping in my new house. The house was originally Kizone's before he died, but in his will he decided to lend me the house since he wouldn't be needing it anymore. It was a definite improvement compared to Jun's house (no offense to him).

Anyway, as I was snoozing away, sudden tug on my ear woke me from my slumber. I looked at the familiar figure of my daughter and smiled at her.

"Hey Mom! Are you up! Are you up!" Sally shouted, running around me with such energy.

"Yes, sweetums, I'm up," I said before giving a loud yawn. "So what did you need?"

"Just tellin' ya I'm going to hang out with Usrea and Linda today," Sally said in her usually giddy voice.

"Oh...that's nice, I you needn't tell me. I very aware of your daily activities," I said, smiling brightly at the small fox.

"So...SEE YA!" Sally shouted loudly before leaving swiftly.

I was silenced by this for a moment before sighing. "What I am going to do with her?" I asked myself.

As I brushed my fur to make it as presentable as possible, I was "attacked" by one certain husband of mine.

"Morning, sweety," Jun said with his usual grin. "Did Sally wake you up?"

"With her hyper-active attitude, yes," I replied. "Ugh. I swear, she gets all that energy from my grandmother; she was once a very active cat back in her day...according to her anyway."

"...You know...we don't have very many plans... Maybe we can..." Jun began saying as his paws climbed up my fur.

"...If you insist. But lock the door this time," I said. Jun did as he was told; while he locked the door I got on the bed.

I pulled him via tail close to me for a compassionate kiss.

_~Transition~  
>~Sally's POV~<em>

I skipped my way into town where my friend, Linda, waited patiently for me.

"Linda~!" I sang in sweet harmony.

"Oh, hey, Sally. Did you say 'hi' to Re Re for me?" Linda asked.

"Did did, Linda," I said, smiling happily. "Where's Usrea?"

"Still talking to her sister," Linda said, pointing at the Mien Sisters Shop.

Just as she said that, Usrea stepped out of the shop with a bag full of items. "Hey, Sally, Linda. Sorry I'm late," she said.

"No late for you! Only sweet sweet on time~!" I sang more.

"Active I see," Usrea said, laughing at my hyper attitude. "Anyway, what's today's agenda?"

"We were just about to get the agenda," Linda said.

"Race you to the Post Office!" I shouted, getting a head start.

"Hey! No fair!" Linda shouted as she chased me, Usrea following close behind.

_~Transition~_

I ran swiftly to the Bulletin Board, crashing into it by accident.

"Ow..." I said after hitting the ground.

"You okay?" Linda asked after finally catching up.

"I'm fine. Just a sore nose..." I replied, clinging to my nose with my paw.

"Good. Thank goodness its just a sore nose," Usrea said, shaking violently. "If it were worse, your mom would be all over us like roaches to a cake."

"Don't worry. My mom trusts that you'll protect me...even though I keep saying I don't want any protection," I said standing back up.

We laughed at this and got back to our business. We scanned the entire Bulletin Board a job we can all do. There was one that involved going to the canyon which caught my eye.

"Huh. What about this one?" I asked, grabbing it.

"Oh whoah! Its from the big man himself, Samurott," Usrea said, shocked by who sent the request.

"Daddy sent it? But why?" Linda asked. "He's a very powerful Explorer himself; he should handle any request himself."

"Let's go ask him then," I suggested, recieving nods from both my teammates.

We then left for the FET main building.

_~Transition~_

We made our way to Samurott's room where the big man himself was looking at a picture of Mrs. Hira.

"Mr. Samurott!" I called.

"Hmm?" Samurott said, looking over his desk to see us. "Oh. Team Fire Burst. To what do I owe the pleasure of seeing you in my office?"

"This!" I shouted, holding out the request from him.

After scanning it, he sat back in his chair. "Yep. That's mine alright," he admitted.

"But Daddy, why post a job at all? You're a strong Explorer," Linda asked.

"True. I am, but I have an even more important assignment to do: a Bidoof dam is nearly worn out and me and Dewott Squard have been called to help in the situation," Samurott explained. "But this mission seems a bit much for a young team such as yourselves, doesn't it?"

"Nah! We're tough!" I shouted confidently. "We can totally take this."

"I'm not convinced," Samurott said. "Linda why not find something a bit easier?"

"But Dad!" Linda whined.

"No buts, Linda," Samurott said softly.

"Don't be so stubborn, Samy."

We turned toward the door to see Hira slither in with a bright smile. "Mom!" Linda shouted.

"Let the three go off and enjoy their fun n' games in the mission. They'll be fine," Hira said.

"Huh? But... Hira," Samurott whined.

"Ah. Not another word," Hira said, placing a finger on Samurott's snout.

"Doh...fine..." Samurott said in defeat.

"Thank you, Mr. Samurott, Mrs. Hira. We won't let you down," I said with a salute. "Team Fire Burst! GO TEAM!"

With that, we left out the door without delay.

* * *

><p><strong>Team Fire Burst:<strong>

**Name: Sally**

**Species: Vulpix (primarily a Vulpix/Riolu hybrid)**

**Gender: Female**

**Age: 6**

**Personality: Sally is a very energetic and playful fox Pokemon. She is also somewhat naive as she will help even villians during their time of need. However, she is not stupid. Even for her age, she is quite intelligent which is common among all Vulpix.**

**Alias: Good**

**Notable Visual Characteristics: none**

**Moves: Flamethrower, Roar, Faint Attack, Attract**

**Clothing: A red scarf given to her by her dad, Jun.**

* * *

><p><strong>Name: Linda<strong>

**Species: Snivy**

**Gender: Female**

**Age: 18**

**Personality: Sweet, kind, and very active. Linda acts a bit motherly towards Sally.**

**Alias: Good**

**Notable Visual Characteristics: none**

**Moves: Vine Whip, Leaf Storm, Growth, Leaf Blade**

**Clothing: none**

* * *

><p><strong>Name: Usrea<strong>

**Species: Mienfoo**

**Gender: Female**

**Age: 17**

**Personality: Usrea is very gentle towards her teammates, but she fears for Sally's safety, mostly because of how protective Reona is. She has a habit for collecting random items for her sister's business.**

**Alias: Good**

**Notable Visual Characteristics: none**

**Moves: Calm Mind, Force Palm, U-Turn, Jump Kick**

**Clothing: none**


	2. Chapter 2

Pokemon Mystery Dungeon 3: The Birth of New Evil

Chapter 2 - The BIG Mission

* * *

><p><em>~Transition~<br>~Zoro's POV~_

The day was going by fine once more, like it always did since the day Cruel was defeated. Honestly, I didn't think Reona would get this strong. But she did and I am happy for her. In any case, I was in the Oasis Town Market (which was bustling with customers) to visit Sala.

I found her with Ebro enjoying a nice Oran Sundae. "Hey! Sala! Ebro!" I called.

"Oh, hi, Zoro," Sala said. "You look nice today."

"Just my mane; Reona helped me brush it before I left," I said, blushing a bit.

"So what brings you here?" Ebro asked.

"Reona sent me...more or less...to deliever this to ya," I said, holding out a letter.

Sala took the letter and looked it over. "Oh my! An invite to a Parent's Conference! And it came for the both of us!" Sala shouted excitingly.

"Heh. I guess it sounds fun. Who all is coming?" Ebro asked.

"Any and all parents that wish to come. Reona says that all should meet in the field before sunset," I explained. "Come when you have time."

"Awesome! Thanks, Zoro!" Sala said, smiling at me.

"Well. I must be going. See ya," I said before walking off.

_~Transition~  
>~Sally's POV~<em>

My team and I made it to our destination known as King Kave which was very...rocky.

"So who are we rescuing?" Usrea asked me, being I had the objective.

"Um... A fellow Exploration Team," I said, looking at the agenda.

"Oh? Some fellow Explorers? Who are they?" Linda asked.

"Not sure. It doesn't say," I said. "Whoever they are, we've got to rescue them."

"Okay then. Lead on," Usrea said.

I nodded and went into the cave, followed by Usrea and Linda. The cave was full of Rock and Ground Type so I had to stand by most of the time because I was weak to them; but as for types that I wasn't weak to, I burned them good.

_~Transition~_

We eventually made it halfway to the end of the cave to see a family of Bat Pokemon up ahead.

"Hey!" I called, getting their attention.

"Oh! A rescue party!" the Zubat shouted, flying in happiness.

We examined the three Pokemon to notice that the oldest Bat, a Crobat, had his left wing stuck under a rock.

"Are you three the ones who sent for a rescue party?" Usrea asked.

"Yeah. We are. Our big brother is stuck under that boulderand we can't free him," the Golbat explained.

"Please help us," the Zubat begged.

I examined the boulder and determined a plan.

"Hey! Mr. Crobat. Are you okay?" I asked, hoping for a reaction.

"Yes. Quite fine. Just a bit tangled up that's all," the Crobat lied.

"Heh. Yeah, right..." I said softly to myself. "Linda. Usrea. I have a plan."

I whispered the plan in their ears which they nodded in agreement.

"Good idea, Sally," Linda complemented. "Ready, Usrea?"

"Big time," Usrea nodded.

I stood out of the way as my friends went to work.

"Leaf Blade!" Linda shouted, jumping into the air.

"Force Palm!" Usrea shouted, also jumping in the air.

Both attacks hit the giant rock, smashing it into rubble. With the rock gone, the Crobat retracted his wing and clumsily walked to his siblings. Once he was in place, he flew into the air and turned to us.

"Thank you for your assistance, young ones. I am Vlad, leader of Team Vampire," the Crobat said gratefully.

"I'm Dram, the second oldest sibling. Thanks so much," the Golbat said.

"And I'm Akasha, the youngest," the Zubat said.

"Nice to meet you all. I'm Sally, daughter of Reona and leader of Team Fire Burst," I said with a bow.

"I'm Linda, daughter of Hira; or Mother Nature," Linda followed.

"And I'm Usrea, the youngest of two sisters. Nice to meet you," Usrea followed.

"Well. Now that we are all aquainted, I suppose you are curious as of why I was found under a rock, yes?" Vlad asked.

"Kinda. We just assumed you were caught off guard," Linda admitted.

Usrea and I nodded in agreement. ". . . . . . . . . ." Vlad wassilenced by what she said.

"...that's...a very accurate assumption," Dram admitted, sounding a bit shocked.

"Yeah. Especially since we came here to rescue someone in need," Akasha said.

"Someone else is in need?" I asked.

"Yes. But since it was our mission, you might as well make your way outside and leave it to us," Dram said.

"Sorry, but we don't back down from a mission EVER," Linda said, putting a fist in the air.

"We're an Exploration Team too and its our duty to help others in need, no matter the risk or consequences," Usrea continued.

"And no one will talk us out of it," I finished.

"...Very well," Vlad said. "You can tag along with us. But don't slow us down, okay?"

"Yes, sir!" we saluted.

"Let's get going then," Vlad ordered.

We all went through the cave together afterwards. Vlad was a great leader to hang with; he was an especially great fighter as his strategy would always blow away the opponents. Not literally. It made the dungeon a ton easier to navigate.

_~Transition~_

"Hello! Can anyone hear me?" we heard as we came close to the end.

In the fartherest room, we found Team Vampire's client, a lone Jumpluff.

"Hey! We're here!" I called to the Cottonweed Pokemon.

She turned to us with a frightened face. "Are you 6 here to save me?" she asked as she floated to us.

"We are," Vlad said comfortingly.

"Whew. I'm so relieved," the Jumpluff sighed.

"Shall we?" Vlad asked.

Using his Team Badge, he warped himself, the client, his team, and us out of the dungeon.

_~Transition~_

We were back in town where Jumpluff was happy to be outside again.

"YAY! YAY! FRESH SUNLIGHT!" she shouted happily.

"Hmhm. I'm glad to see you're happy, miss Jumpluff," Vlad said, smiling.

"And its all thanks to you, Team Vampire," Jumpluff said.

"Ah. But the credit also goes to this trio of young heroes, Team Fire Burst," Vlad said modestly.

"Oh! So you must be Reona's daughter!" Jumpluff shouted as she floated to me.

"Yeah. Have you heard of her?" I asked.

"Heck yes! Everyone has! She's an incredible hero!" Jumpluff shouted.

She laid out 700 Poke in front of both our teams as well as two Max Elixirs.

"Well... I must be going. The wind is calling me. Bye," Jumpluff said before the wind carried her away.

Once she was gone, Team Vampire turned to us. "I must say, Team Fire Burst, you handled yourselves quite admirably," Vlad complemented.

"You were great!" Dram shouted.

"You were better than great!" Akasha shouted loudly.

"Ah. We didn't anything special. Just our job," Usrea said, scratching her head, smiling.

"As a token of our appreciation, we wish for you to have this," Vlad said.

He placed a Reviver Seed on the ground with the cash and Elixir we got from the Jumpluff. Once that was done, Team Vampire made their leave; but not before they told us that we'd meet them again one day.

"That was fun," Linda said, smiling.

"Yeah. Samurott had nothing to worry about," Usrea said.

"He's paranoid. Anyway, same time tomorrow?" I asked.

"Yep."

"Oh yeah."

"Awesome. See ya guys later," I said before leaving for home.

_~Transition~  
>~Third Person POV~<em>

On a deserted island far off the coast of the country, a familiar Honchkrow and Pidgeot paced the floor of an abandoned meeting hall.

"So how long until the others arrive?" Queya asked.

"Not sure. Its been a long time since our last meeting. A long 13 years," Uhetrus replied as he continued his pacing.

He was interrupted by the doors opening to reveal a Froslass he knew all too well.

"Fubuki. Welcome back," Queya said.

"Shut it, Queya. I'm so not in the mood," Fubuki said harshly.

"Still agitated about getting your frosty butt handed to you, I see," Uhetrus laughed to himself.

"Kiss my nonexistant ass you over-sized crow!" Fubuki cursed angrily.

"Who are you calling over-sized you fat cow!" Queya squawked.

"Enough! All of you!"

The three villians turned to see an a Mightyena and a Mawile wearing a Military hat.

"Ah. Mighty. Dmitri. Where have you two been?" Fubuki asked, suddenly calm.

"That is none of your business, miss 'full of crystals'," Dmitri insulted before taking a seat; Mighty doing the same.

"Sigh. 13 years of no meeting has surely reduced our levels, huh?" Uhetrus asked, silencing a would-be arguement.

"Our last meeting was about Kramzak and his betrayal toward us, the now 5 Great Warlords," Queya said.

"Hmph. What a weak-hearted fool. He deserved nothing but death," Fubuki said coldly.

"Ooh. Says the Queen of Cold sayings. But she is right. Turning against war before his death, such a pitiful arachnid he was," Dmitri said.

"It can't be helped. But that does lessen our group to a mere handful," Uhetrus said. "This could lead to the death of the 5 Great Warlords if something is not done. Any suggestions?"

"..."

"NONE! ARE YOU SERIOUS!" Uhetrus squawked angrily, flapping his wings crazily.

"I may have an idea."

The villians looked around to find out who spoke.

"Who said that?" Mighty asked.

"Someone who has a grudge against such an imperfect world we live in. I will not reveal myself...yet...but do know that I am here to give my services."

"Hmmm. Very well, voice. What is your idea?" Uhetrus asked.

"I shall tell you..."

_To be continued..._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Anywhere you wanna go,<br>Anything you need to know,  
>All the best in life, I want to get it for you.<br>Baby, I just feel so fine.  
>I imagine that you're mine.<br>In my world you're gold.  
>I only want to protect you.<strong>_

_**Whatever I want I get.  
>I want shooting stars.<br>Whatever I need I have.  
>When I'm with you.<strong>_

_**Follow me inside, outside, through the stratosphere.  
>The moon is shining for you.<br>It knows that I adore you.  
>Suddenly all the sadness will just slip away.<br>And you will see what I mean,  
>If you just follow me in my dreams.<strong>_

_**I was searching everywhere.  
>Suddenly I saw you there.<br>And my love arrived, just in the nick of time.  
>Life floats on a movie screen.<br>You're the star of my scene  
>Live on the edge of a knife,<br>Larger than life!**_

_**Whatever I want I get.  
>No one can take your place.<br>Whatever I need I have.  
>When I see your face.<strong>_

_**Follow me inside, outside, through the stratosphere.  
>The moon is shining for you.<br>It knows that I adore you.  
>Suddenly all the sadness will just slip away.<br>And you will see what I mean,  
>If you follow me in my dreams.<strong>_

_**~o~**_

_**Follow me inside, outside, through the stratosphere.  
>The moon is shining for you.<br>It knows that I adore you.  
>Suddenly all the sadness will just slip away.<br>And you will see what I mean,  
>If you follow me in my DREAMS!<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Sally, Linda, Usrea, Zoro, Uhetrus, and Queya are all copyright of Shadow Master Kizone (me).<strong>

**Sala, Ebro, Fubuki, Vlad, Dram, and Akasha are all copyright of Coli Chibi.**

**Dmitri is copyright of Psychic Writer.**

**Mighty is copyright of T-Snake.**

**Lyrics belong to the Sonic Team...it is "Follow Me" by Kay Hanley.**

**All Pokemon are from Nintendo and Gamefreak.**


	3. Chapter 3

Pokemon Mystery Dungeon 3: The Birth of New Evil

Chapter 3 - Night of the Zoroark

* * *

><p><em>~Transition~<em>  
><em>~Zoro's POV~<em>

After delivering the remaining letters for a Parent's Night party to other parents, I traveled to Yucor Forest. Thoughts of being alone filled my head; most Zoroark usually live in large packs and often disguise themselves as other Pokemon to hide from human poachers. Me... I was a sort of loner. I do trust Reona a lot, and the others have treated me with high respect. But I do envy my master, mostly because of her having a mate.

My thoughts were interrupted when I saw Linda come out of some bushes.

"Zoro?" Linda called. "What are you doing here?"

"Just thinking to myself," I replied. "You returning to Hira?"

"Yeah. Brenda and Hira are not going to believe what I'm going to tell them when I get home," Linda said, shaking with anticipation. I sighed at this and went on my way. "Hey wait! Where are you going?"

"I heard there was a lake around these parts. Am I right?" I asked back.

"...um. Yeah. Mom takes me and Brenda there all the time. Why?" Linda asked, not noticing that I had already gone. "HEY! NO FAIR!"

_~Transition~_

As I drew closer to the lake, the trees began to significantly change. The leaves began turning white and the bark was black. Such a strange change in the environment. When I reached the lake, the wind that blew across it made waves that messed with the reflection of the setting sun.

I looked around and found a rock to sit down on. I stared blankly at the setting sun, waiting for night to rise. I let out a huge howl as the sun finally set into the horizon. Volbeat and Illumise began to awaken at the sun's absense and dance on the lake. The Volbeat's glowing tails in the night was quite a show, and it did make me feel better.

"Hi there, uncheerful one."

I was startled by the sudden voice and for a split second I thought it was my mind playing tricks on me.

"Who spoke?" I asked, hoping for a response.

"Me. Oh. You can't see me. Sorry," the voice giggled.

A Pokemon rose from within the lake, dancing as it did. The Pokemon was a small grey Pokemon with pink droops and two tails. On both tails and on its forehead was a red crystal.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I'm the Pokemon of Emotion, Mesprit. Nice to meet you," the Pokemon said, its voice very femine. "And speaking of emotion, I can sense your emotions. You seemed very troubled and at a loss in doubt."

"... I guess you can say that, Mesprit. I am at a sort of loss," I admitted, turning away from the sprite. "I am very envious towards my best friend as she managed to find a mate...and not me."

"Oh? Jealousy is such a negative emotion. There's no need to feel that way," Mesprit said. "If you are feeling such an emotional distress I can help you."

"How can you help?" I asked.

After I asked this, I was suddenly splashed with water by the small sprite. I looked back to see her laughing.

"Like that," Mesprit said, still laughing.

I ignored her and her attempts to cheer me up with water. My ears twitched when I heard something from nearby. I immediately got up from my rock and ran in the direction the sound.

"HELP!" I heard as I ran through the white forest.

A Ratatta was hanging by a high tree branch and slipping. I ran toward the tree in a hurry, hoping I'd catch the little one before it'd hit the ground.

I looked up to see that Ratatta had slipped and was falling. I jumped off of a branch and caught the small Mouse Pokemon. I landed on the ground and sat the Ratatta down.

"Th-Thank you, mister Zoroark," the Mouse Pokemon said gratefully.

"No problem. You be careful, okay?" I said.

"I will. Bye!" the Ratatta shouted as he left.

At least that brief rescue got my mind off of the loneliness I have...and I reminded myself of it.

But as I did, a sudden feeling went down my spine. I looked up to see a huge flock of Murkrow...but what are they carrying?

_~Murkrow Leader's POV~_

"ALL BOMBERS! RELEASE!" I ordered.

The bombs were dropped upon command and landed directly in the forest below.

_~Zoro's POV~_

The objects fell in random places across the forest. I suddenly heard explosions everywhere around me. It then hit me; those were bombs!

"...SHIT!" I shouted as I saw a bomb come at me.

I ran as fast as I could out of the bomb's blast range. As I ran, I dodged a barrage of blasts ahead of me. I found a cave and decided to use the cave as cover from the blasts. Everything went dark and quiet after a while. I couldn't even tell if it was because I was deaf or not.

_~Transition~  
>~Mighty's POV~<em>

I looked upon the destruction the bombs caused from a cliff, being a scout for Uhetrus.

"The test proved to be a success; the entire forest was wiped out," I reported.

_~Transition~  
>~Uhetrus' POV~<em>

"Wahahahaha!" I laughed after hearing Mighty's report. "Excellent! Those bombs were quite the idea. Dishing out that much damage in only a small time. BRILLIANT!"

"So now what?" Fubuki asked.

"A shipment of these to every bad guy across the world will earn us millions. Imagine it; a world in flames all because of these bombs! And the world will fall directly into our hands," I explained. "Oh. But this just stage one. Mighty, return to base. Stage two is our next agenda. Wahahahaha!"

"Very well," Mighty replied.

I laughed evilly as I viewed the damage via monitor. SUCH DELISIOUSNESS! This what you get for messing with a warlord!

_To be continued..._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Anywhere you wanna go, <strong>_

_**Anything you need to know, **_

_**All the best in life, I want to get it for you. **_

_**Baby, I just feel so fine. **_

_**I imagine that you're mine. **_

_**In my world you're gold. **_

_**I only want to protect you. **_

_**Whatever I want I get. **_

_**I want shooting stars. **_

_**Whatever I need I have. **_

_**When I m with you. **_

_**Follow me inside, outside, through the stratosphere. **_

_**The moon is shining for you. **_

_**It knows that I adore you. **_

_**Suddenly all the sadness will just slip away. **_

_**And you will see what I mean, **_

_**If you just follow me in my dreams. **_

_**I was searching everywhere. **_

_**Suddenly I saw you there. **_

_**And my love arrived, just in the nick of time. **_

_**Life floats on a movie screen. **_

_**You re the star of my scene. **_

_**Live on the edge of a knife, **_

_**Larger than life! **_

_**Whatever I want I get. **_

_**No one can take your place. **_

_**Whatever I need I have. **_

_**When I see your face. **_

_**Follow me inside, outside, through the stratosphere. **_

_**The moon is shining for you. **_

_**It knows that I adore you. **_

_**Suddenly all the sadness will just slip away. **_

_**And you will see what I mean, **_

_**If you follow me in my dreams.**_

_**Follow me inside, outside, through the stratosphere. **_

_**The moon is shining for you. **_

_**It knows that I adore you. **_

_**Suddenly all the sadness will just slip away. **_

_**And you will see what I mean, **_

_**If you follow me in my DREAMS!**_


	4. Chapter 4

Pokemon Mystery Dungeon 3: The Birth of New Evil

Chapter 4 - A Warning

* * *

><p><em>~Transition~<br>~Uhetrus' POV~_

"WAHAHAHA!" I laughed greatly and loudly, annoying Fubuki.

"Ugh. Shut up, Uhetrus!" Fubuki shouted. "We get it. Your 'bombs' worked and you managed to kill everyone. Big whup."

"Humph! Big whup my ruffled feathers, my dear Ice Queen," I said calmly. "My bomb project turned out better than I originally anticipated. If I could cause this much damage woth only a FEW bombs, imagine if I used an entire city full of bombs."

"That does sound interesting, Uhetrus, but my question is this: What if the Federation finds out about the 'Bomb Production Plant'?" Mighty asked.

"Not to worry, Mighty. I've sent 'Bricks-for-brains' Dmitri and his team to the Bomb Plant in order to be the last line of defense," I explained. "Even if the Federation does find out, Dmitri has proven to be a very powerful member of our little group. He'll wipe them out with a single snap."

"Since when could you make bombs anyway?" Fubuki asked, now suspicious of me.

I flew to the front of her face, standing taller than she was. "Did you forget already? I am BIG BOSS UHETRUS, proud Honchkrow leader and the most advanced warlord standing," I gloated. "Not even Kramzak and his worst can take me down. Like his pre-evolved form, hewas just a small bug aching to get smashed on. WAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"...by the way, where is mister voice?" Queya asked.

"Dunno. Don't care," I said before flying to a high pedastal. "Where ever the hell he is, he isn't here so never mind him."

_~Transition~  
>~Reona's POV~<em>

Me and the other parents were having long discussions amongst each other, both about our children and our daily lives.

"...and then BAM! I smacked him awake before he could growl more at me," a Nidoqueen explained as her Nidoking mate scratched his head embarrassingly.

I rolled my eyes at the tale, not at all caring. Sala and Ebro did the tango on the dance floor, surprising everyone with their amazing dance skills. Heck, even I was surprised; especially since Ebro had no feet. After their dancing, everyone applaud the duo for a brilliant dance.

"Very nice, Sala, Ebro," I complemented, offering them a drink of punch.

"Thanks, Reona. But I'm unfortunately not 100% on dancing skill," Sala admitted, accepting my offering. "My damn leg...ugh..."

"Even with a sore leg, we do make a nice tango duo, huh?" Ebro happily said.

"You sure do," I agreed, giving Ebro his drink.

After I did, a sudden scream came from the door. I ran to the door to see...

"Zoro!" I shouted.

He was bleeding all over, as if he was attacked by some sort of unknown entity.

"R...Reona..." Zoro said before falling over on his stomach. I sat beside him, keeping my ear close to his mouth.

"What happened?" I asked, really worried for him.

"...It was...Uhetrus... He's...back..." Zoro barely said before falling unconcious.

Everyone began panicking at the sight of an unconcious Zoroark. Jun, Sala, and Ebro walked up to me with concerned looks on their faces.

"You okay, Reona?" Jun asked softly.

"Truth be told...I'm very pissed," I said harshly.

Posia walked in, panting harshly as if she ran a massive marathon to get here. "Reona. Big trouble... Most of Deep Yucor Forest was blown up," Posia reported.

_~Transition~  
>~Sally's POV~<em>

Me and Usrea snuck out of town and into Yucor Forest to meet up with Linda.

"Ready?" I asked after our meet-up discussion.

"Yeah. Let's hit the road," Linda said.

We then ran to the West...and toward a strange smell.

_~Transition~  
>~Reona's POV~<em>

With everyone; besides me, Jun, Sala, Ebro, and Posia; gone, we placed Zoro on his bed so he could heal off his wounds.

"This is a warning," Posia said suddenly. "I know this sort of stuff. If we interfere, the entire country and all of its inhabitants will be destroyed."

"Posia, do you think others survived like Zoro?" Jun asked.

"Perhaps. I did see only minor injuries despite how big the damage was. It was a serious relief," Posia replied.

"Yes. But I can only imagine the damage done to so many homes," Ebro said.

"So many homeless Pokemon, having to move away," Sala said sadly.

I slammed my paw on the ground harshly, getting their attention. "Uhetrus has gone too far. If he thinks he can get away with this..." I said, making claw marks on the floor.

_~Transition~  
>~"The Voice" POV~<em>

I stood in my hideout with my master, bowing to him with high respect.

"The seeds of darkness have been planted, my lord. They await your arrival," I said to _?_.

"Excellent, my minion of darkness. You have served me well. Once I am free of this dreaded dimension, the world shall feel my wrath once more," _?_ said with anxiety.

"Yes, my lord."

"I'm coming for you, dear sister."

_~Transition~  
>~Arceus' POV~<em>

My ears rung from the words "dear sister". I opened my eyes to see that no one; other than the sleeping titans of Time, Space, and Matter/Antimatter; there. I kept calm, but my gut felt twisted...as if something bothered me greatly.

* * *

><p><em><strong>To be continued...<strong>_

**I'm considering making a crossover story out of this,...just to mix things up, no? Anyway, if you have any suggestions on a NON-Pokemon series character, don't be afraid to post as a review. On a side note, I have someone in mind to bring into the party... Hee hee.**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Saa ryou te hiroge ano kumo wo koete  
>Niji no achi kugette mezasu basho he, flyaway<br>(Mukai kaze datte dekai kabe datte oikaze matotte  
>Mezasu basho he)<br>Kimi ga soba ni iru kara**_

_**I held your hand cuz you said  
>"Take you to the shining place from a maze"<strong>_

_**Kimi wo shinji te dasono te atataka  
>Kute mistu merusono hitomi nikumorihanakute<br>Tsumikasane ta omoi ga kare ta daichi ni oto shita namida  
>Hitotsubu no shizuku ga hirogatte shoku toridorino hana wo saka shiteku<strong>_

_**Tsuyoga rino naifu wo furimawashi te  
>Kizu tsukete kizu tsuite kurayami de saken deta<strong>_

_**Saa ryou te hiroge ano kumo wo koete  
>Niji no achi kugette mezasu basho he, flyaway<br>(Mukai kaze datte dekai kabe datte oikaze matotte  
>Mezasu basho he)<br>Kimi ga soba ni iru kara**_

_**Toritachi oikaze ni notte hana tachi haazayakani sai te  
>It's a beautiful world ima made to chigau<br>Tomo ru koto naku sekai wa mawaru  
>Hitori mitsu metetanda boya kete fuukei<br>My clock has begun to work again  
>Kimi ga sotto te wo nobashi te hikari terasu sekai no naka e<strong>_

_**Itsuwari nonai ashita mitsu ketakute  
>Zenryoku de hane bataite<br>Kagayaku kun no moto he**_

_**Ima hikari terasu ano sora no hate he  
>Kimi no te wo tsukan de hanasanai you ni, flyaway<br>(Mukai kaze datte deka i kabe datte oikaze matotte  
>Mezazu basho he)<br>Boku ga soba ni iru kara**_

_**Tsuyoga rino naifu wo furimawashi te  
>Kizutsu kete kizu tsuite kurayami de saken deta<strong>_

* * *

><p>Pokemon Mystery Dungeon 3: The Birth of New Evil<p>

Chapter 5 - The Bomb Plant Assualt

* * *

><p><em>~Transition~<br>~Sally's POV~_

Team Fire Burst and I ran through the forest into Deep Yucor Forest, following a strange, smoky smell. We soon found what we were looking for, the source of the smell.

"Whoa... most of Deep Yucor Forest is destroyed," Linda said with a surprised expression on her face.

"Yeah. But what happened?" Usrea asked looking around at the damage.

We heard struggling coming from up ahead. We ran to the noise to find a gray sprite (a kind of fairy) laying about, injured.

"Lady Mesprit!" Linda shouted, recognizing the sprite.

"Ugh...Linda...You came?" Mesprit asked.

"You know her?" I asked Linda.

"Yeah. Mom, Brenda, and visit her all the time during the summer," Linda replied. "She's quite a family friend. But what happened Mesprit?"

"The entire forest was attacked...by Murkrow bombers," Mesprit said, choking some. "They suddenly swooped in from the air and dropped bombs all over the forest. Nobody was hurt, but nearly all of our homes were destroyed."

"That's terrible!" I shouted, horrified.

"Where did those bastards come from?" Usrea asked angrily.

"The Murkrow came from...uh...I believe it was the east," Mesprit thought.

"Okay. GO, TEAM FIRE BURST!" I shouted, striking my pose with my friends.

We ran east, hoping to find where those Murkrow came from.

_~Transition~_

It took us a while, but we made it...to a strange power plant. Or...just a plant.

"What kind of a building is this?" Linda asked, tapping her foot on the ground, arms crossed.

"Dunno, but I have a feeling we'll find our culprits," Usrea said.

"Usrea's right. Let's make haste and see what we can find," I ordered.

"Just one problem, o fearsome leader. The door is bolted shut," Usrea observed. "We need another way in."

I nodded and we began to search for an entrance. We soon heard Linda call us, saying she found something.

"What is it, Linda?" I asked as we ran to her side.

"This window is cracked and looks like it could be used to enter," Linda said observantly. "I'll use my Vine Whip to open the window and get us inside."

Upon us nodding at her plan, she used her vines to unlock the cracked window and shift it open. I was the first to enter, followed by Usrea who pulled Linda inside.

The inside looked like a warehouse of some sort with crates everywhere labelled "Highly Explosive Powder; Caution: Do NOT light matches inside the room".

"...Well, you heard the labels, Sally. No fire from you," Linda said, making me grunt softly.

We found a door; Usrea grabbed the nob and peeked outside to see if their were any guards. The coast was clear. We exited the powder room and looked around in the halls.

"Which way?" I asked.

"My instincts are telling me that we go this way," Usrea suggested.

"Your instincts...uh-huh," Linda said, unconvinced.

With no other leads, we headed to the direction Usrea suggested.

_~Transition~_

Along the way through this horror house, we were spotted multiple times by Murkrow and Aron. We managed to beat them, or avoid them, but some of them were quite strong.

We soon came to a room with a strangely placed Oran Berry.

"Uh? An Oran Berry?" I asked, confused.

"What's the occasion?" Linda asked.

"...Oh well. May as well take it home to sell it," Usrea said, going to grab the item.

Once she picked it up, a cage fell from the ceiling, trapping us.

"HAHAHAHA!" a voice laughed.

On a monitor behind us came on a Mawile wearing a funny hat.

"Hah! I cannot believe you dopes fell for our trap!" the Mawile gloated.

"Who are you?" I asked, growling at the Mawile.

"I am Dmitri, Warlord from Velka and one of the 5 Great Warlords. And you are going to be my next few trophies once I'm done with you three," the Mawile said, lightning coming from his hand. "Uhetrus ordered me to protect his factory and so I am. No Explorer, including you chumps, will ever bring this place down."

"Wanna bet?" Usrea asked, clenching her fists.

"Yeah. Just wait until we're outta here, double teethed loser!" Linda shouted angrily.

"Good luck, punk," Dmitri laughed.

The monitor turned into static. I felt very frustrated but unfortunately, the bars on the cage looked too sturdy for me to melt.

"...Now how do we get out?" Linda asked.

"I dunno," I said sadly.

My ears twitched when a sudden sound was heard outside the wall. A few slashes were heard and the wall came down. A Dewott, holding her shells, jumped in from the hole and looked at us in shock.

"Huh?" the Dewott said, confused by our presense. "More treasure hunters?"

"Us?" I asked. "We're not treasure hunters...but who are you?"

"Me? Oh, I get it. You're just kids. I guess it makes sense for you not to know me. I'm Dew, a professional treasure hunter. I work alone on my work, no?" the Dewott said. "Anyway, who are you?"

"We're Team Fire Burst. I'm Sally, the leader; that's Linda and Usrea behind me," I replied, still kind of suspicious of the Dewott.

"Oh. I've heard of you. You're the relatives of those 3: Reona, Hira, and Posia; right?

"Ja," Usrea said, nodding.

"Knew it. Anyway, since you are NOT treasure hunters, I'll let you free if you tell me what you are doing here," Dew offered.

"We're here to shut down this factory, ma'am," Linda replied unhesitantly.

"Oh. I hear ya. Okay," Dew said with a smile.

She walked over to a keypad and began to type in some numbers. The number was recognized and the door to the cage opened.

"Oh whoah!" I shouted in shock. "How did you know the password to the door?"

"Pfft. I'm good at cracking codes, Sally. I've gotten used to so many locks that I've learned how to just unlock them with my hands alone," Dew giggled. "Anyway, if you're gonna shut down this factory, I suggest you get a move on. Who knows; we might just see each other again. Bye."

The Dewott ran out the door we came in through, leaving us behind.

"That was odd..." Linda said.

"Who cares? We were lucky to meet her; she got us out anyway," Usrea stated.

"Yeah...not to mention, she was actually kind of cool," I said, recieving a shocked expression from my teammates. "All kidding aside, let's get moving to the end of this enemy base."

We continued through the door and proceeded through the rest the Bomb Plant.

_~Transition~_

After escaping a few explosive Pokemon (cough cough Voltorb and Pineco) we made it to the lair of Dmitri. Sitting on a chair was the Mawile himself, who looked very unhappy.

"You know, I'm very unhappy now. You escaped my jail cell I installed as a trap. How did you escape?" Dmitri asked, glaring at us.

We didn't reply. We just simply got into battle positions, ready for a fight.

"Hmph. Oh well. Fine. I'll just get rid of you and blow up your houses and your families. HOW DOES THAT SOUND!" Dmitri shouted angrily.

"Bring it on, Dmitri!" I shouted as we struck our pose.

He sat up from his chair and walked until he was a few feet away from us.

"Hah! I can defeat you myself. You'll be on my trophy wall in no time at all," he laughed.

Usrea ran at Dmitri first with a readied Force Palm.

"Hmph. Thunderpunch!" Dmitri called.

Both attacks collided in strength, not moving at all. I used Flamethrower from Dmitri's side, hitting him with my attack. But my attack didn't leave much of a scratch. Linda went close range and used a Leaf Blade, only get caught by Dmitri's massive jaws and thrown away.

"Metal Claw!" Dmitri called.

He uppercutted Usrea and grabbed her with his jaws and threw her at me, knocking us aside.

"Dang, this guy's tough," I stated, standing back up.

"Not to worry though. I'm still ready for battle," Usrea said, giving me a thumbs up.

I nodded at her and ran at Dmitri with blinding speed (Faint Attack). I made him tumble onto his back, crushing his jaw.

"Leaf Storm!" Linda shouted, coming back into the fight.

She scattered the leaves at the Mawile, blinding him. Once the leaves cleared, he was hit by a colossal kick from Usrea (Jump Kick). I then jumped in the air and used Flamethrower to beat the Deciever down. With burns all around his body, he was unable to move, meaning he was beaten.

"Yeah!" Usrea shouted. "We did it!"

"Awesome teamwork, guys," I complemented.

"Oh no!"

We ended our celebration and turned to a group of Murkrow surrounding the unconcious Dmitri.

"Oh boy... Big Boss Uhetrus isn't going to like this one bit..." one Murkrow stated.

"Ya...his good mood will turn sour once he hears this..." another Murkrow said.

"Grr..." the closest Murkrow to us growled. He turned to us with a massive glare. "Don't you think its over! We'll be back and you'll be sorry!"

The Murkrow grabbed Dmitri and flew off, escaping.

"...MISSION COMPLETE!" I shouted happily, showing off our badge.

With that, we made our way to the entrance of the building.

_~Transition~_

Once outside, we were met by our families (except for Mrs. Hira).

"Sweet heavens! Sally!" Mom shouted, shocked to see me.

"Hi, Mom...Dad..." I waved softly.

"Usrea!" Posia shouted.

"...uh oh..." Usrea whispered softly to herself.

We had a lot of explaining to do...I could tell.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kawashita hazu no nai yakusoku ga<br>Kyou mo bokura no mirai o ubaou to suru **_

_**Hoshigatteita mono o te ni shitemo  
>Sunao ni umaku waraenai no wa naze darou <strong>_

_**Afureru namida wa yowasa ya koukai janai  
>ITAMI ga unda KAKERA de<strong>_

_**Donna shunkan datte unmei datte  
>Hitotsu dake tashikana mono ga aru to shitta<br>Hitori de kangaechatte ima o mayou yori  
>Ashita o mukae ni ikunda<strong>_

_**Zutto mottetai kokoro no jirai SUICCHI wa kittenai  
>KAWARANAI MIRAI KOWASHITAI<br>Itsumo boku o miteru arifureta MERODY ga **_

_**Kudaranai to hito ni warawaretemo  
>KIRAKIRA naosara kawayaku no wa naze darou<strong>_

_**Nani ga hontou de uso ka RIKUTSU janakute  
>Kanjiteitai KOKORO de<strong>_

_**Kitto aijou nante gensou datte  
>Gomakashitakunai yo kizutsuita to shitemo<br>Wakariaitai to tsuyoku negau hodo  
>Butsukaru koto mo aru kara<strong>_

_**Nakeru kurai aozora kousaten de te o nobashita  
>Juu nen go mo konna fuu ni irareru kana isshouni<strong>_

_**Donna shunkan datte unmei datte  
>Hitotsu dake tashikana mono ga aru to shitta<br>Genkai datte konran datte akirametakunai yo  
>Kono mama hanasanaide<br>Kataku nigirishimeta kimi no migite no nukumori  
>Koko ni aru kara<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Dew is copyright of Shadow Master Kizone<strong>

**Intro Lyrics (Flyaway) are from Back-On**

**Ending Lyrics (Shunkan Sentimental) are from Scandal**

**Oh, and the crossover idea is still on, but I forgot to tell you that it has to be a hero character and it can be an OC if you need it to, it doesn't have to be an actual real character.**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Saa ryou te hiroge ano kumo wo koete  
>Niji no achi kugette mezasu basho he, flyaway<br>(Mukai kaze datte dekai kabe datte oikaze matotte  
>Mezasu basho he)<br>Kimi ga soba ni iru kara **_

_**I held your hand cuz you said  
>Take you to the shining place from a maze <strong>_

_**Kimi wo shinji te dasono te atataka  
>Kute mistu merusono hitomi nikumorihanakute<br>Tsumikasane ta omoi ga kare ta daichi ni oto shita namida  
>Hitotsubu no shizuku ga hirogatte shoku toridorino hana wo saka shiteku <strong>_

_**Tsuyoga rino naifu wo furimawashi te  
>Kizu tsukete kizu tsuite kurayami de saken deta<strong>_

_**Saa ryou te hiroge ano kumo wo koete  
>Niji no achi kugette mezasu basho he, flyaway<br>(Mukai kaze datte dekai kabe datte oikaze matotte  
>Mezasu basho he)<br>Kimi ga soba ni iru kara **_

_**Toritachi oikaze ni notte hana tachi haazayakani sai te  
>It's a beautiful world ima made to chigau<br>Tomo ru koto naku sekai wa mawaru  
>Hitori mitsu metetanda boya kete fuukei<br>My clock has begun to work again  
>Kimi ga sotto te wo nobashi te hikari terasu sekai no naka e <strong>_

_**Itsuwari nonai ashita mitsu ketakute  
>Zenryoku de hane bataite<br>Kagayaku kun no moto he **_

_**Ima hikari terasu ano sora no hate he  
>Kimi no te wo tsukan de hanasanai you ni, flyaway<br>(Mukai kaze datte deka i kabe datte oikaze matotte  
>Mezazu basho he)<br>Boku ga soba ni iru kara **_

_**Tsuyoga rino naifu wo furimawashi te  
>Kizutsu kete kizu tsuite kurayami de saken deta<strong>_

* * *

><p>Pokemon Mystery Dungeon 3: The Birth of New Evil<p>

Chapter 6 - Uhetrus' Secret Project

* * *

><p><em>~Transition~<br>~Reona's POV~_

After making a long trip back to my house, Team Fire Burst explained to us, the parents, what happened back that factory.

"...and that's pretty much that base of it," Sally finished. "We beated the guy making those dangerous bombs and deactivated the entire factory."

"...You know I'm still angry about you sneaking out on a dangerous mission," I said, glaring harshly at the trio.

"You three could have gotten yourselves killed!" Posia shouted angrily.

"But sis! If we didn't do anything, then that weird guy we fought could have blown up the entire country and beyond!" Usrea argued.

"Not that I agree with the point, its just that as legal guardians, we are responsible for your well being. Usrea and Linda, you may not be kids but what if you died and left poor Sally alone?" Hira asked.

"..."

"I thought so."

"Anyway, you shouldn't sneak off like that, Sally. If you want to go off on missions, you could have told me," I said.

"But you would have said 'no' anyway, so why bother..." Sally said, turning away.

"I may have... Or I may have said it was okay..." I said, smirking a bit. "Anyway, since you DID save the world, I suppose I'll just give you a warning. But sneak out again and you are going to be grounded until you become a Ninetales like me. Understood?"

"Yes, ma'am," Sally said.

"Good. Now off to bed with you," I ordered.

After Sally left for her room, Usrea and Linda walked up to their respective relatives.

"Are we still in trouble?" Linda asked.

"Yes!" Posia shouted.  
>"No..." Hira said softly.<p>

"Back home NOW!" Posia shouted harshly.  
>"Please make your way home," Hira said.<p>

Both Pokemon obeyed leaving for their home. Hira and Posia turned to me.

"Well. I guess we'll see each other later then," Hira said.

"Yeah. It was a bl-"

"Gah!" I coughed loudly, and unintentionally.

Blood splattered on the floor, shocking both Posia and Hira. "Oh my, are you okay, Reona?" Posia asked.

I wiped away the blood off my mouth and gave a reassuring smile. "Yeah. I'm fine. Just a minor cough," I lied.

"I don't know, Re Re, minor coughs don't make you cough out blood...especially that harshly," Posia said, giving me a worried look.

"Yeah. You ought to go see the good doctor; maybe she see what's wrong with you," Hira suggested.

"Alright. I'll visit Doctor Blissey first thing in the morning," I said.

"Very well... Good bye," Hira said, still unconvinced by my words.

She and Posia left my home, leaving me with a mess to clean up. I was so glad Jun was going to be home in a few hours.

_~Transition~  
>~Queya's POV~<em>

"SQUAAAAAAAAAAWWWK!"

Uhetrus was fuming harshly. He had just recieved the news of Bomb Plant's downfall, and boy was he not pleased.

"Out of all the shitty crap I've heard throughout my life, this one tops them all!" Uhetrus squawked as he paced around the room.

Dmitri was a tad frightened by Uhetrus' reaction, and heck the Murkrow looked ready to cry. Fubuki, Mighty, and I stood away from the anger that is Uhetrus.

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't just haul your ass into the Death Pit where I can enjoy the pain and agonizing screams from your mouth," Uhetrus said harshly, glaring greatly at Dmitri.

"...uh, well... You se-"

"TIMES UP!" Uhetrus shouted.

He fired a Dark Pulse at the Murkrow speaking, forcing him into the Death Pit. Inside the Death lied many hungry and mouth watered Krookodile. We watched in horror as the Murkrow was torn to shreds in a matter of seconds, his blood flung all across the walls.

"...Gulp..." Fubuki said, we all having the exact same reaction.

"Anything else!" Uhetrus shouted.

"..."

"...beaten by kids. And you call yourself a WARLORD!" Uhetrus squawked more. "I could understand if it was that damn fox, Reona, but no, it was f*cking kids!"

"...Um... If I may interject, Uhetrus. It was Reona's DAUGHTER who bested us and deactivated your factory..." the leading Murkrow said.

"...! You mean to tell me that that blasted fox has an OFFSPRING! SQUAAAAAAAWWWK!" Uhetrus yelled angrily.

With a Steel Wing, Uhetrus killed another one of his Murkrow (not the leader) and dumped the body into the Death Pit. Never in my life have I seen Uhetrus this angry... It was actually very scary...

"YOU CAPTAIN FAILURE AND PARTNER WILL BE SWEEPING THIS ENTIRE PLACE FRONT TO BACK UNTIL EVERYTHING IS SPOTLESS! ...or do want to join the party in the Death Pit?" Uhetrus threatened.

"...We'll have this place spotless in no time..." Dmitri said, cracking a fake smile.

"Good..." Uhetrus said, backing away from the Mawile. "NOW GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!"

Dmitri and the Murkrow leader ran swiftly out the room. The Death Pit closed and Uhetrus sat at his spot.

"...um... Are you calm, Uhetrus?" I asked.

"A little. But now we must plan our next move," Uhetrus said, signalling us to take our seats.

We were all relunctant, but we sat down. As we did, Fubuki whispered to me, "For once, I'm not going to insult the guy...or else its the Death Pit with me..." I nodded in response.

"Now, I have a brand new project that requires my attention. Tell me, my fellow Warlords, have any of you heard of a different dimension?" Uhetrus asked.

"...Other than the one run by Giratina, no," Mighty replied.

"Why the sudden Science lesson, professor?" Fubuki asked.

"Our client, mister voice, has asked me to build a 'Dimensional Transporter' that can link up to any dimension across existence itself," Uhetrus explained. "For what reason? I don't know...and I'm rather suspicious about it."

"Are there such things as different dimensions?" I asked.

"WAHAHAHAHA!" Uhetrus laughed. "Of course, my dear. Take Reona for example; she's from a dimension that is almost like ours, but with humans, she being a human herself. But here's what I require. Crystals."

"My crystals! Are you nutty in the head, man!" Fubuki shouted. "I'm not giving up my crystals just for some lousy plan that is sure to fail."

"..."

Uhetrus pushed Fubuki to a wall with a Dark Pulse, strangling her with the dark energy. She struggled to get free, but it was no use.

"OKAY! I'LL SHARE! I'LL SHARE!" Fubuki cried loudly, begging for mercy.

"Wow. Is this why he's called 'Big Boss'?" Mighty asked me.

"Yes. He's ruthless, cunning, and really vile when it comes to his planning," I replied.

"Now back to the task at hand... Mighty, you'll go with Fubuki. Make sure the shipment comes in safely so the project can be a success," Uhetrus planned, recieving no arguements from Mighty.

"Alright. Let's get moving!" Uhetrus ordered.

_~Transition~  
>~?'s POV~<em>

I sense his presense... His nightmares have infested the world...just as they did years ago. But...where are you...? Darkrai...?

_To be continued..._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kawashita hazu no nai yakusoku ga<br>Kyou mo bokura no mirai o ubaou to suru**_

_**Hoshigatteita mono o te ni shitemo  
>Sunao ni umaku waraenai no wa naze darou<strong>_

_**Afureru namida wa yowasa ya koukai janai  
>ITAMI ga unda KAKERA de<strong>_

_**Donna shunkan datte unmei datte  
>Hitotsu dake tashikana mono ga aru to shitta<br>Hitori de kangaechatte ima o mayou yori  
>Ashita o mukae ni ikunda<strong>_

_**Zutto mottetai kokoro no jirai SUICCHI wa kittenai  
>KAWARANAI MIRAI KOWASHITAI<br>Itsumo boku o miteru arifureta MERODY ga**_

_**Kudaranai to hito ni warawaretemo  
>KIRAKIRA naosara kawayaku no wa naze darou<strong>_

_**Nani ga hontou de uso ka RIKUTSU janakute  
>Kanjiteitai KOKORO de<strong>_

_**Kitto aijou nante gensou datte  
>Gomakashitakunai yo kizutsuita to shitemo<br>Wakariaitai to tsuyoku negau hodo  
>Butsukaru koto mo aru kara<strong>_

_**Nakeru kurai aozora kousaten de te o nobashita  
>Juu nen go mo konna fuu ni irareru kana isshouni <strong>_

_**Donna shunkan datte unmei datte  
>Hitotsu dake tashikana mono ga aru to shitta<br>Genkai datte konran datte akirametakunai yo  
>Kono mama hanasanaide<br>Kataku nigirishimeta kimi no migite no nukumori  
>Koko ni aru kara<strong>_


	7. Chapter 7

_~Reona's POV~_

The night was still young and I was fast asleep. Nothing could wake me up...nothing except maybe a hard rocky surface.

_Huh? What the..._

I woke to find myself on a sudden rock in...space? No, a dark void of some kind. I saw a shadow creep about the black emptiness...

"Giratina..." I said, realizing who it was.

The Renegade Pokemon swooped above me and soon descended until he was right in front of me.

"Greetings, Reona. I'm very glad to see you awake," Giratina said in a serpentine voice.

"I'm not sure whether I should feel the same or not... But what is it need, huh?" I asked, trying to keep a calm composure.

"Arceus sent me to retrieve you...to tell you a message of the utmost highest priority," Giratina said.

"Why couldn't she tell me herself?" I asked.

"...Even I do not know. She would not tell me," Giratina said, looking the other way. "I...just do not know..."

"...Sigh...Okay, Gira, lay the info on me," I said, laying down as if ready to sleep.

"Very well," Giratina said, nodding. "There is a forgotten legend known only by we of the Creation Trio, Arceus, and the Sages. You have heard of a saying: 'When there is good, there is also evil', right?"

"Yeah. I've heard of such a saying. Granny used to tell me that all the time before she passed away," I said calmly.

"Well. Just as there is an Alpha Pokemon, have you considered that there IS an Omega Pokemon somewhere?" Giratina asked.

"I could only assume such, but even the mysteries revolving around Arceus are just that, mysteries. So I didn't believe there ever being such a thing as an Omega Pokemon," I replied.

"...You do know what Alpha and Omega mean respectfully, don't you?" Giratina asked, hesitant about the question.

"Yeah. Alpha is the 'beginning of all life' and Omega is the 'end of all life'."

"...Reona, Arceus has been hiding this secret from even HE who is higher than her. Just as there is good (Arceus), there is also evil. There indeed lives an Omega Pokemon," Giratina said, glaring seriously at me.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Saa ryou te hiroge ano kumo wo koete<br>Niji no achi kugette mezasu basho he, flyaway  
>(Mukai kaze datte dekai kabe datte oikaze matotte<br>Mezasu basho he)  
>Kimi ga soba ni iru kara<strong>_

_**I held your hand cuz you said  
>Take you to the shining place from a maze<strong>_

_**Kimi wo shinji te dasono te atataka  
>Kute mistu merusono hitomi nikumorihanakute<br>Tsumikasane ta omoi ga kare ta daichi ni oto shita namida  
>Hitotsubu no shizuku ga hirogatte shoku toridorino hana wo saka shiteku<strong>_

_**Tsuyoga rino naifu wo furimawashi te  
>Kizu tsukete kizu tsuite kurayami de saken det<strong>_

_**Saa ryou te hiroge ano kumo wo koete  
>Niji no achi kugette mezasu basho he, flyaway<br>(Mukai kaze datte dekai kabe datte oikaze matotte  
>Mezasu basho he)<br>Kimi ga soba ni iru kara**_

_**Toritachi oikaze ni notte hana tachi haazayakani sai te  
>It's a beautiful world ima made to chigau<br>Tomo ru koto naku sekai wa mawaru  
>Hitori mitsu metetanda boya kete fuukei<br>My clock has begun to work again  
>Kimi ga sotto te wo nobashi te hikari terasu sekai no naka e<strong>_

_**Itsuwari nonai ashita mitsu ketakute  
>Zenryoku de hane bataite<br>Kagayaku kun no moto he**_

_**Ima hikari terasu ano sora no hate he  
>Kimi no te wo tsukan de hanasanai you ni, flyaway<br>(Mukai kaze datte deka i kabe datte oikaze matotte  
>Mezazu basho he)<br>Boku ga soba ni iru kara**_

_**Tsuyoga rino naifu wo furimawashi te  
>Kizutsu kete kizu tsuite kurayami de saken deta<strong>_

* * *

><p>Pokemon Mystery Dungeon 3: The Birth of New Evil<p>

Chapter 7 - A Cold Reception: Team Mischief's Return

* * *

><p><em>~Transition~<br>~Kala's POV~_

"Zzzz...snore...Zzzz..."

I was sleeping as the morning came. I wanted to go dance outside like normal Kirlia, but I decided against it. That is until I got shoved by...my mom. I opened my eyes to see her, smiling as if I needed a bright smile.

"...ugh... Morning, Mom. What's up?" I asked.

"Oh, just thought I'd drop by and give you your mail personally," Mom, aka Sala, said.

I grabbed the mail from her and read it to myself. "A summons? From Ty of the Northern Snowlands?" I asked, staring at the letter.

"It appears so. And Ty only sends summons to the most professional of teams," Mom said.

"Hey... This is to...Team Element..." I observed. "Did you steal their mail?"

"No... Jun gave it to me, saying that he and Reona have retired from being Explorers, just so they could raise Sally as parents," Mom explained.

"Oh... And I guess Ty was unaware of this?" I asked, not really convinced.

"Well... It is hard to make fair connections with the people of the north; our carrier birds can't survive the cold, unlike the Wingull in the north," Mom explained. "Anyway, you and Mischief ought to get ready for your trip."

"Yeah, okay," I sighed.

Mom walked outside, leaving me to get ready.

_~Transition~_

After what felt like hours later, we finally made it to the shore of the Snowlands.

"Jeez... Reona wasn't kidding when she told us this place was cold..." Mischief said, wrapping her "hair" around her "body".

"Yeah... Come on, let's go see what Ty wants," I said, heading in the direction to town.

_~Transition~_

Mischief and I soon made it into a massive baazar where merchants sold tons of stuff to customers. We walked passed all the residents, making sure not to bump into anyone dangerous, less we start a huge war on the Snowland Baazar.

We soon spotted a pipe-smoking Typhlosion buying a really expensive looking Fire Gem. We walked toward the Typhlosion who smiled at us brightly.

"Well, hello, weary travelers. Who might you be?" he asked.

"I'm Kala and this my partner, Mischief; We're Team Mischief. And we were wondering if you'd help us find a Mister Ty," I replied.

"Oh? For what might you need the Head of the Northern FET?" the Typhlosion asked.

"We were summoned," I said.

"More so Team Element was summoned, but we were sent on their behalf," Mischief replied truthfully.

"Ah... I see. Well, I'm glad to meet ya," the Typhlosion said brightly. "I'm Ty, the Head of the Federation of Exploration Teams of the North."

"Oh! Um...okay," I said, scratching my head.

"Come on, I'll take ya to my office," Ty offered. "Its a lot warmer in there."

We looked at each other in shock, then we followed the Typhlosion to the extra large building in the background.

_~Transition~_

We were taken to a comfy big room that had a Chandalure hanging above us, her flames alluminating the room.

"Alright, Team Mischief. Why is it that Reona didn't come? Hm?" Ty asked.

"Well... Um..." I tapped Mischief; I wasn't very good at explaining things too well.

"Oh! Ahem..." Mischief cleared her throat. "Reona retired from her duties as an Explorer in order to maintain her position as a mother to her offspring, natural born leader of Team Fire Burst, Sally. Jun retired as well for the exact same reason, but does his part to protect others when he's most needed. As for Zoro, I think he's still doing his job as an Explorer...or he may retired with his mistress."

"...I see... How unfortunate," Ty said, inhaling his pipe and blowing out some smoke. "Okay. Well here's the mission then." Ty brought out a folder labelled "Crystals". "You two are familiar with crystals, right?"

"...Kinda. All we know is that it is illegal to own a crystal," I said.

"Correct. It IS illegal to own crystals here. And do you know why?" We shook our heads, not really knowing the story behind the crystals. "During the humans' reign, there was a region far from this region that was mostly desert, no plants, no water...nothing. But a single human found a crystal but became greedy and kept it for himself, not sharing. When he died, others shared on his greed, soon leading to a worldwide war. Just a SMALL chunk of crystal was enough to cause global destruction and chaos, nearly ending with everything destroyed. It became clear to all leaders that crystals were too dangerous to own and made a law that NO ONE is to own a crystal, less a war would start."

"Whoah..." I said, shocked by the story.

"So what's our mission involving these crystals?" Mischief asked.

"There is has been some recent activity coming from the North's notorious villian, Lady Fubuki and her two hench Pokemon. She is a collector of crystals and will stop at nothing to have a crystal filled world," Ty explained. "Your mission is to find out what Fubuki is doing and stop her. Knowing her, she is most likely up to no good."

"Don't worry, sir. We'll handle the mission professionally," I said, saluting the Master. "Come on, Mischief."

"Right."

We ran to the exit and made our way outside. Off to the Snowy Mountains we went!

_~Transition~  
>~Reona's POV~<em>

"So that's the story, huh?" I asked Giratina after he had finished his explanation about there being a Pokemon as mighty as Arceus.

"Yes. The Evil One, opposite of the Original One, was sent into the dimension where there is nothing but utter whiteness (Limbo). And if memory serves me correctly, Cruel...Ito was sent to that place as well," Giratina said.

"I see... So what are you, as in the Creation Trio, going to do about the beast?" I asked Giratina.

"Us! What do you mean us?" Giratina asked, confused by what I said.

"I mean you, as not me..." I replied.

"Not you? Wait WHAT!" Giratina screeched.

"Listen... As much as I would love to help, I'm retired now... My job as an Explorer is done... And before you say 'What about your role as the Chosen One?' that role is over," I said. "I no longer have the powers of the Shards with me; those powers were used completely during my fight with Shadow Cruel."

"But..."

"Tell Arceus that I'm done trying to be a hero... I've done my bit and there is nothing more I can do... except raise a child who I hope can take on the legacy I helped make," I said. "Now please take me home."

"...Very well," Giratina said relunctantly.

Using his abilities to open dimensional warp holes, a portal leading back to my room opened. I nodded to Gira before jumping in. I did feel sorry about having to reject Arceus' cry for help, but what could I, a human-turned-Pokemon, do?

_To be continued..._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kawashita hazu no nai yakusoku ga<br>Kyou mo bokura no mirai o ubaou to suru **_

_**Hoshigatteita mono o te ni shitemo  
>Sunao ni umaku waraenai no wa naze darou<strong>_

_**Afureru namida wa yowasa ya koukai janai  
>ITAMI ga unda KAKERA de<strong>_

_**Donna shunkan datte unmei datte  
>Hitotsu dake tashikana mono ga aru to shitta<br>Hitori de kangaechatte ima o mayou yori  
>Ashita o mukae ni ikunda<strong>_

_**Zutto mottetai kokoro no jirai SUICCHI wa kittenai  
>KAWARANAI MIRAI KOWASHITAI<br>Itsumo boku o miteru arifureta MERODY ga**_

_**Kudaranai to hito ni warawaretemo  
>KIRAKIRA naosara kawayaku no wa naze darou<br>Nani ga hontou de uso ka RIKUTSU janakute  
>Kanjiteitai KOKORO de<strong>_

_**Kitto aijou nante gensou datte  
>Gomakashitakunai yo kizutsuita to shitemo<br>Wakariaitai to tsuyoku negau hodo  
>Butsukaru koto mo aru kara<strong>_

_**Nakeru kurai aozora kousaten de te o nobashita  
>Juu nen go mo konna fuu ni irareru kana isshouni<strong>_

_**Donna shunkan datte unmei datte  
>Hitotsu dake tashikana mono ga aru to shitta<br>Genkai datte konran datte akirametakunai yo  
>Kono mama hanasanaide<br>Kataku nigirishimeta kimi no migite no nukumori  
>Koko ni aru kara<strong>_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Saa ryou te hiroge ano kumo wo koete  
>Niji no achi kugette mezasu basho he, flyaway<br>(Mukai kaze datte dekai kabe datte oikaze matotte  
>Mezasu basho he)<br>Kimi ga soba ni iru kara**_

_**I held your hand cuz you said  
>Take you to the shining place from a maze <strong>_

_**Kimi wo shinji te dasono te atataka  
>Kute mistu merusono hitomi nikumorihanakute<br>Tsumikasane ta omoi ga kare ta daichi ni oto shita namida  
>Hitotsubu no shizuku ga hirogatte shoku toridorino hana wo saka shiteku<strong>_

_**Tsuyoga rino naifu wo furimawashi te  
>Kizu tsukete kizu tsuite kurayami de saken deta<strong>_

_**Saa ryou te hiroge ano kumo wo koete  
>Niji no achi kugette mezasu basho he, flyaway<br>(Mukai kaze datte dekai kabe datte oikaze matotte  
>Mezasu basho he)<br>Kimi ga soba ni iru kara**_

_**Toritachi oikaze ni notte hana tachi haazayakani sai te  
>It's a beautiful world ima made to chigau<br>Tomo ru koto naku sekai wa mawaru  
>Hitori mitsu metetanda boya kete fuukei<br>My clock has begun to work again  
>Kimi ga sotto te wo nobashi te hikari terasu sekai no naka e<strong>_

_**Itsuwari nonai ashita mitsu ketakute  
>Zenryoku de hane bataite<br>Kagayaku kun no moto he**_

_**Ima hikari terasu ano sora no hate he  
>Kimi no te wo tsukan de hanasanai you ni, flyaway<br>(Mukai kaze datte deka i kabe datte oikaze matotte  
>Mezazu basho he)<br>Boku ga soba ni iru kara**_

_**Tsuyoga rino naifu wo furimawashi te  
>Kizutsu kete kizu tsuite kurayami de saken deta<strong>_

* * *

><p>Pokemon Mystery Dungeon 3: The Birth of New Evil<p>

Chapter 8 - Crystal Chaos Crisis

* * *

><p><em>~Transition~<br>~Kumo's POV~_

It was a bit early in the morning, which was also the time of my lookout shift. I hopped from tree to tree, exploring my surroundings and making sure there were no threats around; aka one certain Uhetrus who has managed to make it to being one of the most Wanted across the lands. But, to my dismay, there was nothing of interest anywhere...that is, until I did spot something.

"Huh? Isn't that Ebro?" I asked myself as I saw him hovering about in the forest. "Hmmm... Must be doing his usual job as a Dusknoir: sending lost souls that normal are active at this time of day to the Spirit World. ...What wouldn't give to see Clyde or Kizone again..."

I brushed these thoughts out of my head and continued my lookout.

_~Ebro's POV~_

The forest had many lost souls, most of them being victims of Team Cruel...the ones they enjoyed to torture. During the midday time, the spirits hide in the wind and from other Pokemon, but during dusk to dawn, they emerge to my sights. And as a Dusknoir, it is my duty to send these Pokemon to their proper place, the Spirit World.

As I was looking for more spirits, I began to hear what sounded like kissing. But my gut felt evil's presence... I peeked from behind a tree to see... No way...

"Oh, Toxic... dead or alive, our love will always keep us together..." the ghostly Banette, who I recognized as Maria, said.

"Yeah, baby... Nobody can disturb us this morn-"

The duo, Toxic then Maria, spotted me. I stood in front of them, glaring and with arms crossed.

"Maria the Banette and Toxic the Toxicroak..." I said, not at all happy to see them.

"Oh, look, Toxic... The Ghost lover boy of that Kramzak failure follower," Maria insulted indirectly.

"Yeah. I think his name was Eco... Kilo... Bob?" Toxic guessed.

"It's Ebro. And I thought you two were inthe Spirit World already," I said, sounding a bit surprised to find them.

"Funny thing... Apparently not even the guardians of the Spirit World wanted us... We were too dangerous according to them," Maria explained. "So what do you want? A threesome? No thanks."

I blushed at this, but soon shook THAT thought out of my head. "No. I was just curious as of why I haven't seen or even heard of you being here from other spirits..." I said honestly.

"Pfft. Those tiny guys know we can't harm them in any shape or form. Since their already dead, we saw no point in trying to kill them...again..." Toxic said.

"Unless there WAS a point, maybe we would kill them...but since there lacks a reason in this crappy existence, meh...meh...MEH!" Maria screamed loudly. "So anyway..."

"Tell him about the weird stuff that dumb crow has been doing... Maybe he'll listen more into that," Toxic said, catching my attention.

"Dumb crow? You mean Uhetrus?" I asked, interested.

"Yeah, him. He's been doing the strangest things nearby. His band of Murkrow continously swoop in and out of a cave and noises that sound like welding can be heard. Somethong must be up...but we don't care. HAHAHAHAHA!" Maria laughed maniacly.

"Any real reason you're telling me this?" I asked, curious.

"Just so we can have our 'fun time' in peace...NOW LEAVE!" Maria shouted forcefully.

I wasted no time in leaving. My thoughts now had one other objective, telling the Federation about this sudden discovery.

But before I could actually make haste, I was suddenly attacked by...Queya...

"Well, well. Ebro...long time no see...old friend..." the Bird Pokemon said as she landed her talons on a branch.

Her attack scarred my arms a bit, but otherwise I was okay. "Queya... What are you doing here?" I asked, though it was kinda obvious.

"You heard something that you shouldn't have heard; if you think I'm going to allow you to leave with that intel, I'm afraid you're sadly mistaken," Queya said with a glare.

I looked at her. Despite she being so evil on the outside, I still saw her as...

"Queya, what happened to you and Uhetrus?" I asked, my tone changing a bit. "Years ago, you and Uhetrus were such kind birds when we knew each other."

"Times change, Ebro. Me and Uhetrus no longer need that Federation or you to help us succeed. We have grown up now," Queya said, flicking her hair as if a taunt. "But we must thank you, Ebro. If it wasn't for you, we wouldn't found a way to create what humans created before us...technology."

"What?" I asked, somewhat confused.

"Allow me to refresh your memory... When you were but a Duskull, you showed us a secret that you said you made...using simple materials such as wood to make electricity. It astonished us to no end, to a point that create our own technology...more advanced and far better than what humans could have crafted," Queya reminded me.

I clenched my hands tightly, almost ready to attack.

"...hmph. I think its time we stopped dwelling on the past, dear Ebro. You are a menace to our plans, so its my job to get rid of those who would interfere...sorry," Queya said.

She used her Air Cutter on me, sending me to a tree. She then rammed me with her Aerial Ace, sending me passed the forest and near a cliff. Just those two hits was enough to weaken me greatly. But I was still ready for a fight.

"Don't waste my time, Ebro. You know you can't win. What Reona is unaware of is that we have grown much stronger than what we were in the past. You should have stayed out of our business, old friend," Queya said before using an Air Slash.

This attack hit me with such force. I tried to block it...but I was too weak... Everything went dark as I reached into the depths of the bottomless pit.

_~Transition~  
>~Kala's POV~<em>

Mischief and I endured the cold, the oh so harsh cold, making our way toward the location we needed to go. Mischief was seemingly shivering from the cold, and I wasn't being any exception; I was SO COLD!

"Are we there yet?" Mischief asked.

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"...Actually, we are now," I said, noticing a massive crystal fortress within a huge chasm.

It glittered under the moon's rays (it took THAT long to get here) as it stood amazingly tall inside the chasm. We saw Snover guards carrying some crystals by carts. Whatever was going on, it was quite busy.

"Let's get going," I said, recieving a nod from Mischief.

_~Transition~_

We snuck our way inside the fortress, dodging any Snover or Abomasnow that patrolled. What bothered me most though was the fact that Murkrow were also patrolling the area in the air. I thought Mom said most birds from the mainland couldn't survive the cold.

We stepped inside a room in order to keep ourselves further hidden...but what we found was...

"Well what do we have here?"

A Dewott was standing on a huge gold pile, most likely Fubuki's stash. She slid down the pile landing directly in front of us.

"Who are you?" I asked quietly.

"The name's Dew. I am no Explorer, but I do have a knack for Exploring," the Dewott said. "I am what's known as a Treasure Hunter. But no need to worry, I mean absolutely no harm."

"Well, we're Team Mischief, an Exploration Team currently on a mission," Mischief said, not exactly nice to the Dewott.

"I'm guessing your mission involves these valuable, but very illegal crystals," Dew said, catching our attention. "Thought so. The big Ice Queen and her associate, mister big wolf...dog...thing...is planning something big with these icy monsters, and I can guarantee that it isn't anything too grand."

"How do you know this?" I asked.

"As a Treasure Hunter, I pick up a few things with these delightful ears of mine," Dew said, giggling to herself. "Anyway, girls, I need to finish my 'shopping' here so I can leave this joint... But since I am so kind hearted, I'd be more than happy to help you on your mission."

"No thanks, I think we can do this on our own," Mischief said before I could reply to the offer.

"Eh. Suit yourself. My offer stands firm, in case you change your mind," Dew said, giving us a wink.

I felt a bit uneasy, but I could actually tell this strange Otter Pokemon was of good nature. Mischief took a peak outside, using her ghostly powers of course. We left Dew to the hoard of treasure, making our way through the fortress.

_~Transition~  
>~Fubuki's POV~<em>

I stood proudly, hugging my personally own crystal as Mighty and his infamous duo, a Shiftry and a Weavile, watched.

"Ugh... Why must we be with this...embarassment?" Mighty sighed, recieving a glare from me.

"I heard that, you nonsensical jerk," I said harshly.

"I hope those guards of yours will be done soon," the Weavile said as she threw a rock at a target.

"Watch your tone, wrench; the guards are naturally slow...being trees and stuff..." Stretch said, glaring at the Weavile.

"Enough. The sooner we get things done, the better," the Shiftry said.

_~Kala's POV~_

Mischief and I made it to the top of the fortress and saw a massive group of Pokemon standing at the center.

"Looks like they are yet to notice us," Mischief whispered to me.

"Yeah. Let's launch a surprise attack on the group, getting rid of at least two of those tough guys," I planned.

We both charged up Shadow Balls, readying our surprise. Once they were large enough, we jumped out of hiding at launched them. But...our plan failed as the Shiftry and Hitmonlee blocked our attacks, effortlessly. Our cover was blown...

"Ahahaha! What do we have here?" Fubuki asked, laughing at our failed attempt at sneak attacking.

"Intruders. Weak ones at that," the Mightyena standing beside Fubuki growled softly.

"EPIC FAIL!" I shouted, not at all impressed.

"Mistress, we shall handle this, you leave yourself unharmed," the Hitmonlee said.

"Yes, boss, we shall take these fools down with our sheer strength," the Shiftry said, stretching his leafy fans.

"Oh very well," Fubuki said. "Mighty and I shall stand aside then."

The four supposed thugs came from their masters' side to face us.

"Kala... I think we are in trouble," Mischief stated.

"Yeah..." I said realizing it myself.

The Weavile and Shiftry jumped at me while Mischief was dealt with the fighting duo.

_~Mischief's POV~_

"I'm not scared of a duo like you. Your fighting types so you have nothing effective against me," I said cockily.

They both looked at each other and smiled. The Machamp ran at me with a flame covered fist (Fire Punch). I dodged the attack but was quickly attacked from above by a fire covered foot (Blaze Kick). The fist I dodged came at me from below, double teaming me into defeat.

_~Kala's POV~_

The Weavile came at me and gave me a slash to the face. I couldn't retaliate being these two were Dark Types, so I took their hits head on. But even that was short lived once I was hit from behind by a Solarbeam from the Shiftry.

I was severely hurt and unable to fight. Though my sight was blurry, I felt myself being picked by sharp claws, mostly likely that Weavile.

"So this what the Federation sent to stop us? How pathetic," Mighty insulted.

"Hmm. Though they don't seem worth the trouble, I don't mind freezing them and showing the people of these snow bound lands what happens when you mess with me," Fubuki giggled to herself. "They will be reminded of the fierceness of Fubuki, Mistress of the Ice and Snow."

_~Fubuki's POV~_

Just as I was laughing to myself, a ball rolled its way toward, stopping directly under us.

"What the-"

The ball suddenly exploded, spreading a terrible smoke everywhere.

"GAH! I'M BLIND!" I shouted, rubbing my eyes.

"I can't see anything!" Stretch shouted.

"Don't let go of the prisoners you fools!" Mighty ordered.

I heard some noises, dropped noises. "Come on. Let's get you outta here," an unfamiliar voice said.

"NOOO! THEIR GETTING AWAY!" I shouted angrily.

All was quiet except for a few trips and falls. I WAS SURROUNDED BY IDIOTS!

_~Transition~  
>~Kala's POV~<em>

I opened my eyes to find myself far away from the fortress and definitely far away from that obnoxiously large group. I looked at my side to see my partner badly bruised and still unconcious.

"MISCHIEF!" I shouted, worried for her.

"Yo."

I turned my head swiftly to see Dew and... a Sceptile.

"You again? And who are you?" I asked respectfully.

"I am Agent S, a kind of bounty hunter and sworn rival of the who named Mighty," the Sceptile said.

"You two took quite a beating," Dew said, feeling pity for us. "Lucky for you, I stumbled onto this guy, ran my way up to the top to check on you, had a Smoke Ball handy, and S had enough strength to pry you two from those jerks clutches."

"I'm always happy to help when the situation calls for it, and it definitely did," S said.

"Um... thanks you two," I said, smiling softly. "But dang, those guys are tough. I can almost see how Reona had such a hard time with them...we didn't even fight Fubuki."

"Good thing too, otherwise you could just kiss your life good bye," Dew said.

"Mighty and Fubuki are of a small group of illustrious criminal leaders known as the Great Warlords, and they do have the title for a reason," S explained.

"They are notorious for being possibly some of the strongest Pokemon in the land or otherwise highly wanted for some hideous crime," Dew further explained.

"Urgh... We were bested even before we could even fight..." I said, holding my stomach.

"I suggest you head home to the mainland; in your state, you are certainly no match for that kind of power," Dew said.

"Oof... I'm not sure how to explain this to Ebro, but hopefully he'll be in a talkative mood..." I said as I stood up.

I got Mischief and left,making no hesitation to head home. But not before reporting what info I recieved while on this adventure.

_~Transition~  
>~Someone's PC...I mean POV~<em>

_You have many corrupted sins, but your services are needed in this most desperate time. If you can redeem your sins, you shall be given new life. Will you accept this generous offer?_

_I will._

* * *

><p>To be continued...<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kawashita hazu no nai yakusoku ga<br>Kyou mo bokura no mirai o ubaou to suru **_

_**Hoshigatteita mono o te ni shitemo  
>Sunao ni umaku waraenai no wa naze darou <strong>_

_**Afureru namida wa yowasa ya koukai janai  
>ITAMI ga unda KAKERA de <strong>_

_**Donna shunkan datte unmei datte  
>Hitotsu dake tashikana mono ga aru to shitta<br>Hitori de kangaechatte ima o mayou yori  
>Ashita o mukae ni ikunda <strong>_

_**Zutto mottetai kokoro no jirai SUICCHI wa kittenai  
>KAWARANAI MIRAI KOWASHITAI<br>Itsumo boku o miteru arifureta MERODY ga**_

_**Kudaranai to hito ni warawaretemo  
>KIRAKIRA naosara kawayaku no wa naze darou<strong>_

_**Nani ga hontou de uso ka RIKUTSU janakute  
>Kanjiteitai KOKORO de<strong>_

_**Kitto aijou nante gensou datte  
>Gomakashitakunai yo kizutsuita to shitemo<br>Wakariaitai to tsuyoku negau hodo  
>Butsukaru koto mo aru kara<strong>_

_**Nakeru kurai aozora kousaten de te o nobashita  
>Juu nen go mo konna fuu ni irareru kana isshouni<strong>_

_**Donna shunkan datte unmei datte  
>Hitotsu dake tashikana mono ga aru to shitta<br>Genkai datte konran datte akirametakunai yo  
>Kono mama hanasanaide<br>Kataku nigirishimeta kimi no migite no nukumori  
>Koko ni aru kara<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Agent S is copyright to T-Snake. More of this character is soon to come.<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

_**Saa ryou te hiroge ano kumo wo koete  
>Niji no achi kugette mezasu basho he, flyaway<br>(Mukai kaze datte dekai kabe datte oikaze matotte  
>Mezasu basho he)<br>Kimi ga soba ni iru kara**_

_**I held your hand cuz you said  
>Take you to the shining place from a maze <strong>_

_**Kimi wo shinji te dasono te atataka  
>Kute mistu merusono hitomi nikumorihanakute<br>Tsumikasane ta omoi ga kare ta daichi ni oto shita namida  
>Hitotsubu no shizuku ga hirogatte shoku toridorino hana wo saka shiteku<strong>_

_**Tsuyoga rino naifu wo furimawashi te  
>Kizu tsukete kizu tsuite kurayami de saken deta<strong>_

_**Saa ryou te hiroge ano kumo wo koete  
>Niji no achi kugette mezasu basho he, flyaway<br>(Mukai kaze datte dekai kabe datte oikaze matotte  
>Mezasu basho he)<br>Kimi ga soba ni iru kara**_

_**Toritachi oikaze ni notte hana tachi haazayakani sai te  
>It's a beautiful world ima made to chigau<br>Tomo ru koto naku sekai wa mawaru  
>Hitori mitsu metetanda boya kete fuukei<br>My clock has begun to work again  
>Kimi ga sotto te wo nobashi te hikari terasu sekai no naka e<strong>_

_**Itsuwari nonai ashita mitsu ketakute  
>Zenryoku de hane bataite<br>Kagayaku kun no moto he**_

_**Ima hikari terasu ano sora no hate he  
>Kimi no te wo tsukan de hanasanai you ni, flyaway<br>(Mukai kaze datte deka i kabe datte oikaze matotte  
>Mezazu basho he)<br>Boku ga soba ni iru kara**_

_**Tsuyoga rino naifu wo furimawashi te  
>Kizutsu kete kizu tsuite kurayami de saken deta<strong>_

* * *

><p>Pokemon Mystery Dungeon 3: The Birth of New Evil<p>

Chapter 9: The Devious Team Rose

* * *

><p><em>~Transition~<br>~Uhetrus' POV~_

The team of Fubuki and Mighty returned with a huge cart full of crystals. The plan was a true success.

"Ah. Never did I think I'd see crystals as beautiful as these again," I said as I stared at my reflection coming from the many crystals.

"Don't you be hovering over MY crystals, bub," Fubuki said angrily.

I ignored her supposed threats and grabbed a crystal from the cart. I walked over to the newly built machine, a dimension warp gate, in far end of the room. The crystal was put into a small pipe where its particles dissolved into the machine.

"So how does this thing work?" Mighty asked.

"I'm glad you asked, Mighty," I said in an honest tone. "The way the machine operates is that it uses the power of certain materials and items to create warp holes that lead to any dimension in the known universe. The material or item is placed in the pipe there and converted to energy for the warp gate to use. But the main part that troubles is..." I turned to the door and squawked loudly. "MURKROW! FRONT AND CENTER!"

A single Murkrow flew passed Fubuki and Mighty, and stopped in front of me. "Sir?"

I grabbed the Murkrow by his neck, choking him, and threw his body into the warp hole the machine made. The warp hole, unfortunately, spat out bloody pieces of that same Murkrow everywhere across the room.

"Eww... Disgusting..." Fubuki said, wiping off some of the blood and gore off her kimono-like body.

"Just as I figured," I analyzed, "the machine has a few kinks to work out before it can be fully operational. Give me 2, 3, 4 hours tops and I'll this thing working in no time."

"...I bet 60,000 Poke that won't get done until 7 hours have passed," I heard Fubuki, being her doubtful old self.

"I bet 70,000 Poke that he can do in those 4 hours," Mighty said back at Fubuki.

I simply sighed at their nonsense. What fools...

_~Transition~  
>~Sally's POV~<em>

I had just woken up and stretched, and the moment I leave my room, Mom calls me.

"Sally, can you please come here?" Mom called.

"Yes, Mom?" I asked as walked toward her.

"Honey, I need you to do mommy a tiny favor. Can you please deposit your Dad's daily savings to the bank?" Mom asked me.

"Um...sure, I guess," I said, expecting something a bit more...unusual.

"Great. And do give my regards to Mr. Tyimon, okay?" Mom said, giving me a bag of Poke.

I nodded and took the bag. I saw myself out...until Mom called me once more.

"Sally! Don't forget: NO RESCUE MISSIONS OR EXPLORING," Mom reminded me before seeing me off.

I ran my way to town after that quick reminder.

_~Transition~_

The whole reason why I'm not allowed to go exploring now is because I'm grounded for sneaking out and going on a dangerous mission without permission. Usrea and Linda got a worse punishment than I did; Usrea is not to move from their for 3 more days; and Linda...is grounded 6 days... Sucks to be her.

Anyway, I made my way to Mr. Tyimon's Bank where the Mystic Pokemon welcomed me with big smiles. After depositing the Poke, I decided to deposit some of my savings too. Once that was done, I ran back home...and accidentally bumped into someone.

"Ow... I'm sorry, I didn't see you there," I said, shaking my head from my daze.

I looked up to see a Roserade, and with her was a Dratini and a Bellossom. "Oh no, deary. It was my fault, not at all yours," the Roserade said, shaking her bouquet as if they were hands. (**Technically, they are.**)

"...I have never seen you three from around here... Who might you be?" I asked.

"Oh hohoho!" the Roserade laughed. "Ahem. Excuse me. I just find most things a joke nowadays. Anyway, I am Rosa. And this is my team: Dracia the Dratini and Hula the Bellossom. And we are known as Team Rose."

"Huh. Why does that name sound familiar?" I thought quietly to myself. "Anyway, its nice to meet all of you."

"Ah, but the pleasure is all mine," Rosa said with a bow. "Tell me, little one, what are you doing here all by your lonesome?"

"Just running an errand for my Mom," I replied. "Strangely, she doesn't get out much...which I find odd..."

"Oh? And who might your momma be?" Rosa asked, making kind of suspicious.

"...Reona the Ninetales," I said.

"...!" (Dracia)

"...?" (Hula)

"...Oh. I see," Rosa said, sounding a bit astonished. "Excuse me for a moment."

Rosa took her two teammates and began discussing something amongst themselves. I couldn't hear, but must've had something to do with me. Once they were done, Rosa walked back toward me.

"Little one, how would you like to accompany us on a little 'hunt'?" Rosa offered.

"I wish I could...but I'm grounded from ever going on missions or exploring in general..." I said sadly.

"Oh come now. Who says you can't explore? Certainly not you," Rosa said. "A true explorer would dedicate him or her self to exploring and leave all other obsticles in the dust. Tell me, are you a true explorer?"

"...yes," I replied after thinking about it for a moment.

"Then join us on our hunt," Rosa offered once more.

"...Okay."

"Alrighty then! Let's get going!" Rosa shouted, pleased by my decision.

She led me and her team out of town into exploring.

_~Transition~_

Team Rose and I made our way through a huge, unfamiliar forest, which Rosa says she's been through hundreds of times. The dungeon consisted mostly of Grass Types, which was good for me. We literally breezed through the entire forest.

At the center of said forest, I noticed something was up with Miss Hula. I decided to see why she was so quiet.

"Hey, Hula," I said.

"..." She simply waved with no response. She didn't look too happy, which was odd.

"Why are you so quiet?" I asked.

"...you shouldn't have gotten involved..." Hula said, making me question that sort of response.

_~Transition~_

Moments later, we made it to an entrance of a cave, where Team Rose stopped.

"What's up with the cave?" I asked.

"Sally,...I have but one favor to ask of you. Could you traverse these caves in our place?" Rosa asked.

"Why?"

"The caves here are full of Grass Types' big weakness: Fire. But you are immune to Fire so you can easily get through this dungeon, yes?" Rosa said.

"Why go the cave at all? What's so special?" I asked.

"A treasure. A very rare treasure that rumors say will reward who ever claims it handsomely," Rosa replied.

"We're typically not the Treasure Hunter type, but missions were put on hold so we had to go on Treasure hunts. And wouldn't you know it, our first dungeon has Fire Types," Dracia explained.

"So will you help us?" Rosa asked.

"...I guess so," I said, now suspicious of them.

"Good. Thank you so much, Sally," Rosa said as I stepped toward the entrance.

"...One more thing though. How do you know my name when I don't recall ever telling you?" I asked, glaring at the trio.

"What?" Rosa asked.

"And something else too. There isn't JUST Fire Type, but I also feel Ground and Rock Types too," I said using nearly all my senses trying to determine that. "You were leading me into a trap, weren't you?"

"Wow. Smart kid. Most kids your age aren't typically this smart," Rosa said, her tone of voice changing.

"Aqua Tail!" I suddenly heard.

I was hit harshly to a tree by Dracia's water covered tail. "Sorry, kid, but you should have played it safe rather than figure out our plan," Rosa said. "But if you are in questioning, I guess we can brighten your day. We are indeed an Exploration Team, but our way of playing the game is different compared to most others. We do this job only to one day become on top of the world as the most beautiful, most powerful, most UNSTOPPABLE team in the entire world."

"And you plan on doing that by killing other Exploration Teams?" I asked, trying to stand.

"Oh heavens no. Our trap only consists of using the cave as a way to rough up who ever send in. Once they are beaten, we go in and save them, claiming extra rewards as our early Christmas present," Rosa explained. "But since you know of our plans, I'm afraid you get as lucky as others before you."

Dracia and Rosa walked toward me with glaring looks, scaring me into a curl. I made a loud howl of distress hoping Mom would hear it.

_~Transition~  
>~Reona's POV~<em>

My nap was interrupted by a familiar howl... It was Sally...AND SHE WAS IN TROUBLE!

"Oh no. SALLY!" I shouted as I quickly got up and ran at full throttle to where the howl came from.

_~Transition~  
>~Sally's POV~<em>

Dracia came at me with a water covered tail once more. I closed my eyes before I was struck... But I wasn't. I opened my eyes to see a giant scorpion holding Dracia by her tail.

"Whoa! What is that?" Hula asked, just as shocked as I was by the sudden appearance.

"A Drapion!" Rosa shouted.

"Hey! Let me go! If I had arms, you would be so in trouble!" Dracia shouted as she struggled to get free.

The Drapion looked at me and then at the Dratini. "You've got some nerve harming someone as innocent as her," the Drapion said, making me realize he was on my side.

He then slammed Dracia to the ground, knocking her out effortlessly.

"Just who are you?" Rosa asked as she charged up a Solarbeam.

"...I am Lord Kramzak, Master of the Desert Region!" the Drapion roared.

"Wha...? Did you say...Kramzak?" Rosa asked as her face went completely pale. "Ahem. Um...I think we're done here. Team, let's go."

Team Rose escaped quickly into the forest, Dracia being carried by Hula, leaving me with the scorpion.

"Whoa... That was cool..." I said, having only those words to express how I was feeling.

"Hmph. I thought you say that, Reona," Kramzak said, crossing his arms.

"...Why are you calling me by Mom's name?" I asked.

"Mom? Oh, so you are not who I thought you were then," Kramzak realized. "My apologies."

I then heard Mom jumping through the forest. I was thankful about it too.

"Oh, but here come's Mom now," I said, my ears twitching. "...Oh, I just realized something."

"What? That you disobeyed me? That you went off without permission? That you made your own mom worry? That you went off exploring when I delibrately said NOT TO!" Mom raised her voice after finally arriving. "Damn straight you realized something! YOU ARE SOME SERIOUS TROUBLE YOUNG LADY! I want your tails back at home RIGHT NOW!"

"But Mom..."

"NO BUTS! GO HOME NOW!" Mom shouted extremely angrily.

I sensed a huge punishment coming, so instead of making matters worse, I simply headed home. But I didn't say I didn't cry.

_~Reona's POV~_

After dealing with Sally, I turned to the watching Drapion, who lookedat me with shock.

"Wow. You've grown since the last I saw you," the Drapion said.

"...Do I know you from somewhere?" I asked.

"Oh right. You don't recognize me without my mace, do you?" the Drapion asked. "Very well, allow me to reinvaluate. I was once known as a Great and Evil Dictator who ruled an entire army of gladiators and wanted to make the world my personal battle ground. But I was defeated by the unexpected: a small fox Pokemon and her three-headed dragon partner. With my defeat, I tried to make peace, but was stopped by one certain traitorous Javaline."

"...Kramzak?" I realized.

"Hello, Reona," Kramzak said.

"Oh wow. Kramzak, I am...both happy to see you...and a little confused," I admitted.

"I'll explain," Kramzak said. " For now, let's get out of here."

"Agreed," I said, before coughing. Blood splattered to the ground.

"Reona!" Kramzak shouted.

"Don't worry... I'm fine..." I lied before we pressed on.

Kramzak looked at me unsuringly but joined me as we headed to my home.

_~Murkrow Scout's POV~_

"Hrrmmm... This looks like something worth telling Big Boss," I said to myself.

_To be continued..._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kawashita hazu no nai yakusoku ga<br>Kyou mo bokura no mirai o ubaou to suru**_

_**Hoshigatteita mono o te ni shitemo  
>Sunao ni umaku waraenai no wa naze darou<strong>_

_**Afureru namida wa yowasa ya koukai janai  
>ITAMI ga unda KAKERA de<strong>_

_**Donna shunkan datte unmei datte  
>Hitotsu dake tashikana mono ga aru to shitta<br>Hitori de kangaechatte ima o mayou yori  
>Ashita o mukae ni ikunda<strong>_

_**Zutto mottetai kokoro no jirai SUICCHI wa kittenai  
>KAWARANAI MIRAI KOWASHITAI<br>Itsumo boku o miteru arifureta MERODY ga**_

_**Kudaranai to hito ni warawaretemo  
>KIRAKIRA naosara kawayaku no wa naze darou<strong>_

_**Nani ga hontou de uso ka RIKUTSU janakute  
>Kanjiteitai KOKORO de<strong>_

_**Kitto aijou nante gensou datte  
>Gomakashitakunai yo kizutsuita to shitemo<br>Wakariaitai to tsuyoku negau hodo  
>Butsukaru koto mo aru kara<strong>_

_**Nakeru kurai aozora kousaten de te o nobashita  
>Juu nen go mo konna fuu ni irareru kana isshouni<strong>_

_**Donna shunkan datte unmei datte  
>Hitotsu dake tashikana mono ga aru to shitta<br>Genkai datte konran datte akirametakunai yo  
>Kono mama hanasanaide<br>Kataku nigirishimeta kimi no migite no nukumori  
>Koko ni aru kara<strong>_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Saa ryou te hiroge ano kumo wo koete  
>Niji no achi kugette mezasu basho he, flyaway<br>(Mukai kaze datte dekai kabe datte oikaze matotte  
>Mezasu basho he)<br>Kimi ga soba ni iru kara**_

_**I held your hand cuz you said  
>Take you to the shining place from a maze <strong>_

_**Kimi wo shinji te dasono te atataka  
>Kute mistu merusono hitomi nikumorihanakute<br>Tsumikasane ta omoi ga kare ta daichi ni oto shita namida  
>Hitotsubu no shizuku ga hirogatte shoku toridorino hana wo saka shiteku<strong>_

_**Tsuyoga rino naifu wo furimawashi te  
>Kizu tsukete kizu tsuite kurayami de saken deta<strong>_

_**Saa ryou te hiroge ano kumo wo koete  
>Niji no achi kugette mezasu basho he, flyaway<br>(Mukai kaze datte dekai kabe datte oikaze matotte  
>Mezasu basho he)<br>Kimi ga soba ni iru kara**_

_**Toritachi oikaze ni notte hana tachi haazayakani sai te  
>It's a beautiful world ima made to chigau<br>Tomo ru koto naku sekai wa mawaru  
>Hitori mitsu metetanda boya kete fuukei<br>My clock has begun to work again  
>Kimi ga sotto te wo nobashi te hikari terasu sekai no naka e<strong>_

_**Itsuwari nonai ashita mitsu ketakute  
>Zenryoku de hane bataite<br>Kagayaku kun no moto he**_

_**Ima hikari terasu ano sora no hate he  
>Kimi no te wo tsukan de hanasanai you ni, flyaway<br>(Mukai kaze datte deka i kabe datte oikaze matotte  
>Mezazu basho he)<br>Boku ga soba ni iru kara**_

_**Tsuyoga rino naifu wo furimawashi te  
>Kizutsu kete kizu tsuite kurayami de saken deta<strong>_

* * *

><p>Pokemon Mystery Dungeon 3: The Birth of New Evil<p>

Chapter 10 - Deceived and Betrayed

* * *

><p><em>~Transition~<br>~Uhetrus' POV~_

I stood finishing off the remaining key points of the warp gate, making it far more functional. With me stood my client, however hidden in a cloak. Once I was done, I threw away the wrench (it hitting Fubuki in the head just to spite her) and wiped off any sweat I had on my head and feathers.

"So is it done?" my client asked.

"Indeed. The kinks are fixed and the warp gate is ready to go," I assumed. "First, a test run. MURKROW!"

A Murkrow, a female, swooped in upon hearing my call.

"Yes, sir?" she replied, giving me a salute.

"...(Are all the males turning coward on me?) Ahem. I need you to test out the warp gate," I said to the Murkrow. "Theorietically, you should pop out on the beach on the Southern Island where another warp should open at. Understand?"

"Yes, sir," the female responded.

Once the gate opened, she jumped in. Unlike last time, she didn't blow to bits like my last Murkrow. After a moment, she returned with a freshly picked coconut in her talons.

"IT WORKED!" I shouted in a triumphant voice.

"Excellent. Will it be able to access any world?" my client asked.

"It should. Though that's to be tested in itself," I said.

"If the test works, will you be able to access the world known as 'Limbo'?" my client asked, his eyes glowing.

"WAHAHAHAHA!" I laughed. "Of course not."

"Not! Why!" my client shouted furiously.

"To start off, a simple machine like this does not have the power to access a world like that. Only dieties like Arceus can enter and exit such a world," I replied. "...Plus, I'm not stupid. I know what's in there and I'm not stupid enough to open a gate for a god-like demon to crawl through it. Unlike you, who did not see this entirely through... Darkrai."

"...So you knew along?" the shady figure asked.

"Yes. And to answer your follow-up question, I needed an excuse to rebond with my old associates," I replied.

Fubuki, Dmitri, Mighty, and Queya stood up from their seats and surrounded Darkrai along with their henchmen.

"So you had this planned?" Darkrai asked.

"Quite so. You can't fool an old veteran like me. I know all the basic tricks of a villain. The ol' act of treason," I explained. "A Nightmare causing tree-hugger such as yourself doesn't belong here. Leaving might be your biggest option."

Darkrai stood there, quiet, before sinking into the shadows. "You'll pay dearly for this, Uhetrus," he said as he disappeared.

Once he was gone, Queya walked toward me with a curious look. "I do have to ask, Uhetrus. If you were not going to use this, why build a warp gate at all?" she asked.

"In case of emergencies," I replied simply.

Before I could say more, a Murkrow scout came in, panting horribly.

"Sir... I have something... to report... sir," the Murkrow said, breathing harshly.

"Well? Out with it!" I squawked.

"We have found out who deactivated. It was Reona's daughter, a Vulpix named Sally," the Murkrow reported.

"So its family business. Humph," I said, not really caring.

"There's more. Apparently, Reona will respond to her daughter's cry for help. Maybe we could use that to our advantage?" the Murkrow asked.

"...Anything else?"

"Oh. Kramzak, the emperor of the desert, has return from the dead," Murkrow finished his report.

"Kramzak?" I asked. "WAHAHAHA! Now that's amusing. If the soft-hearted loser is back... Things are just infinitely going my way! WAHAHAHA!"

_~Transition~  
>~Reona's POV~<em>

I sat in the living room with Kramzak. He and I were each enjoying a cup of tea.

"So what are you doing back alive, Kramzak?" I asked. "The last time I saw you were stabbed through the heart by one of your own before we could properly make peace."

"...I was revived for a certain purpose... You must already know of the one called 'The Dark One', yes?" Kramzak asked.

"I am. And I told Gira that I was going to fight a battle I don't want to be involved in...especially in my current condition," I replied, looking down at my cup of tea. "I visited the Doctor as she told me straight up that my lungs are getting worse as the days go by. If I'm unlucky, I'll probably die in my mid 30s or 40s...sadly."

"Better to enjoy life as it lasts," Kramzak said before sipping his tea. "So where is your husband?"

"Jun's been active lately... More than me even," I replied.

"And my ex-minions? What is happening with them?" Kramzak asked.

"Well... Most died from Cruel's evil invasion or are otherwise currently unknown. Sala has had a sort of rough life when you died, but she's okay now," I explained.

"That's good to hear," Kramzak said, taking another sip of his tea. "I kinda wish I knew more..."

"Oh look at what we found."

We looked around the room before we saw two ghostly figures come through the wall.

"Toxic! Maria!" I shouted, recognizing their sillouettes.

"Aww... So you do remember us. How sweet," Maria giggled.

"What in the great ball of fire are you doing here?" I asked, glaring at the duo.

"Just eavesdropping. Got anything against that?" Toxic asked rudely.

"Maybe she would to be like poor, weepy Sala after we told her her boyfriend was dead," Maria told Toxic.

"Boyfriend?" Kramzak asked.

"Yeah...um... Ekro? Fearow? Questo? Starlow?" Toxic guessed.

"Anyway, after we told her that her boy toy died, she cried a river of tears. IT WAS DELICIOUS!" Maria laughed psychoticly.

"Ebro!" I shouted, realizing who they meant.

"Yep. That's him. Poor guy... NOT!" Toxic shouted, laughing with Maria.

I stared at Kramzak and then looked back at the still laughing duo. My tails glowed with fiery energy which was released in the form of Fire Blast, making the two leave.

"...Now then, I'm going to the desert to rebuild my castle and then return the army to its former glory...only this time, we shall be peaceful rather than cold-hearted," Kramzak said, standing up. "I do hope we meet again."

"Yeah, I hope so too," I said.

Before Kramzak could leave, my ears twitched to some noise coming from Sally's room.

"Sounds like she's angry at you," Kramzak stated.

"Hmph... Same can be said about me. She broke my trust twice," I said, looking down. "Ugh... I better tell her to be quiet."

I went to her door and opened it. But on the other side, there were floating black feathers and no sign of Sally!

"Wha? Where is she?" Kramzak asked as he walked to my side, looking over my tails.

I quickly ran to the window to catch the sight of a couple of Murkrow carrying Sally away. "SALLY!" I shouted as I helplessly watch her disappear in the night sky.

Tears went down my face as my rage filled up. Uhetrus was going to pay dearly for this.

_~Transition~  
>~Dew's POV~<em>

After saying my goodbyes to Agent S, I made my way to another hoard of treasure. But I quickly stopped when I heard screams and shouts coming from nearby; and then a couple of Murkrow flew overhead carrying a familiar Vulpix in their talons.

"Sally?" I mumbled to myself as I watched. "This doesn't look good."

_To be continued..._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kawashita hazu no nai yakusoku ga<br>Kyou mo bokura no mirai o ubaou to suru**_

_**Hoshigatteita mono o te ni shitemo  
>Sunao ni umaku waraenai no wa naze darou<strong>_

_**Afureru namida wa yowasa ya koukai janai  
>ITAMI ga unda KAKERA de<strong>_

_**Donna shunkan datte unmei datte  
>Hitotsu dake tashikana mono ga aru to shitta<br>Hitori de kangaechatte ima o mayou yori  
>Ashita o mukae ni ikunda<strong>_

_**Zutto mottetai kokoro no jirai SUICCHI wa kittenai  
>KAWARANAI MIRAI KOWASHITAI<br>Itsumo boku o miteru arifureta MERODY ga**_

_**Kudaranai to hito ni warawaretemo  
>KIRAKIRA naosara kawayaku no wa naze darou<strong>_

_**Nani ga hontou de uso ka RIKUTSU janakute  
>Kanjiteitai KOKORO de<strong>_

_**Kitto aijou nante gensou datte  
>Gomakashitakunai yo kizutsuita to shitemo<br>Wakariaitai to tsuyoku negau hodo  
>Butsukaru koto mo aru kara<strong>_

_**Nakeru kurai aozora kousaten de te o nobashita  
>Juu nen go mo konna fuu ni irareru kana isshouni<strong>_

_**Donna shunkan datte unmei datte  
>Hitotsu dake tashikana mono ga aru to shitta<br>Genkai datte konran datte akirametakunai yo  
>Kono mama hanasanaide<br>Kataku nigirishimeta kimi no migite no nukumori  
>Koko ni aru kara<strong>_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Saa ryou te hiroge ano kumo wo koete  
>Niji no achi kugette mezasu basho he, flyaway<br>(Mukai kaze datte dekai kabe datte oikaze matotte  
>Mezasu basho he)<br>Kimi ga soba ni iru kara**_

_**I held your hand cuz you said  
>Take you to the shining place from a maze <strong>_

_**Kimi wo shinji te dasono te atataka  
>Kute mistu merusono hitomi nikumorihanakute<br>Tsumikasane ta omoi ga kare ta daichi ni oto shita namida  
>Hitotsubu no shizuku ga hirogatte shoku toridorino hana wo saka shiteku<strong>_

_**Tsuyoga rino naifu wo furimawashi te  
>Kizu tsukete kizu tsuite kurayami de saken deta<strong>_

_**Saa ryou te hiroge ano kumo wo koete  
>Niji no achi kugette mezasu basho he, flyaway<br>(Mukai kaze datte dekai kabe datte oikaze matotte  
>Mezasu basho he)<br>Kimi ga soba ni iru kara**_

_**Toritachi oikaze ni notte hana tachi haazayakani sai te  
>It's a beautiful world ima made to chigau<br>Tomo ru koto naku sekai wa mawaru  
>Hitori mitsu metetanda boya kete fuukei<br>My clock has begun to work again  
>Kimi ga sotto te wo nobashi te hikari terasu sekai no naka e<strong>_

_**Itsuwari nonai ashita mitsu ketakute  
>Zenryoku de hane bataite<br>Kagayaku kun no moto he**_

_**Ima hikari terasu ano sora no hate he  
>Kimi no te wo tsukan de hanasanai you ni, flyaway<br>(Mukai kaze datte deka i kabe datte oikaze matotte  
>Mezazu basho he)<br>Boku ga soba ni iru kara**_

_**Tsuyoga rino naifu wo furimawashi te  
>Kizutsu kete kizu tsuite kurayami de saken deta<strong>_

* * *

><p>Pokemon Mystery Dungeon 3: The Birth of New Evil<p>

Chapter 11 - A Shocking End: Reona VS Uhetrus

* * *

><p><em>~Transition~<br>~Jun's POV~_

I just came home from rescuing the last of the bombing victims and I'm immediately confronted with news about mine and Reona's child. I sat with her and, to my surprise, Kramzak as well as Hira, Posia and their young ones.

"So our child was kidnapped?" I asked, trying to understand.

"YES!" Reona cried immediately and harshly.

"It appears Uhetrus has taken a step further in being the 'Most Wanted' villain in this whole region of the world," Hira stated.

"Beating up that sorry excuse for a sales-Pokemon couldn't even brighten a moment like this; that's how serious this is," Posia said, lowering her head.

"Don't worry, Reona. We'll find those Murkrow and Uhetrus if its the last thing we do," I said, comforting her.

"But how do we find them?" Reona asked, looking at me with tearful eyes.

"...I don't know...but we WILL find them," I said confidently.

Kramzak suddenly stood up. "If I may interrupt, I know where Uhetrus and his bunch of crows reside," he stated. "He is on...Krodinos Island."

"KRODINOS ISLAND!" Hira shouted.

"What's wrong, Hira?" I asked.

"That island...I know that island all too well," she said. "It is a forbidden island and home to some of the most deadliest Pokemon. Going there is like throwing away your life."

"So it may seem, but in truth those were all rumors spread by Uhetrus and his many Murkrow in order to make even the toughest Explorers cower in fear," Kramzak explained. "But it is home to five of the most dangerous, used to be six if you include me. We called ourselves the 6 Great Warlords, a group of highly skilled, amazingly strong Pokemon that could even crush an entire country with ourselves alone. We ruled multiple Pokemon, that is until I left because of them being weaklings... Or so I thought."

"So those 'deadliest Pokemon' are just a bunch of the most Wanted villains?" Posia asked. "That does not make me feel less scared..."

Usrea stood in front of Posia and slapped across the face. "Scary or not, our friend is there and she needs our help," she said.

"And we are willing to go there with or without you guys," Linda said, glaring at her mom.

"..." We looked at each other before smiling.

"Okay. Let's go get Sally back," I said, raising a fist in the air.

"YEAH!" everyone shouted.

We all ran out the front door, following Kramzak to Krodinos Island (which was off the coast of the main land).

_~Dew's POV~_

I saw a huge group of Pokemon race off toward the Southwestern Beach, so I followed only to see where they were going.

_~Transition~  
>~Reona's POV~<em>

We made a landing at the beach that surrounded Krodinos Island. Surprisingly, there were no guards...as if Uhetrus was expecting us...or at least me. We followed the path that lead toward a large stone structure, notably Uhetrus' hideout.

_~Transition~  
>~Sala's POV~<em>

I have been looking everywhere for poor Ebro. Tears overflowed my eyes greatly, making it hard to see where I was going. I kept calling out his name...until I was attacked.

_~Transition~  
>~Reona's POV~<em>

The doors to Uhetrus' lair fell after a few hits by Usrea and Posia. The room was large and seemingly ominous in many ways. I walked a few more feet in the room before hearing Uhetrus' voice.

"So you came after, did you? How noble of you, Reona."

"Shut up Uhetrus and face me!" I shouted angrily.

Flaps were heard as the monstrous crow descended from the darkness of the ceiling. He landed and grinned widely as he saw me.

"Ah. And see you've brought friends. Pleasure seeing all of you again," Uhetrus said.

"Where is my daughter?" I growled angrily as everyone got into battle poses.

"Mom!" I heard Sally's voice from within the darkness.

Lights popped on from aboce us revealing a Mawile with a Military hat on holding Sally in his arms as well as a Mightyena standing between Queya and Fubuki.

"Let her go, Uhetrus," Kramzak said, baring his fangs.

Posia took one step but stopped when Uhetrus readied a Steel Wing and put it near Sally's neck.

"Not so fast. Come any closer and the this one dies. It would be wise as to stay out of this," Uhetrus demanded. "And to make sure you do..."

I knew what was going to do so I quickly looked away. But when I looked behind me, everyone was frozen solid.

"Wha...? Why can't I move?" Hira asked, shocked by this development.

"Mean Look works so many wonders when in a dangerous situation, doesn't it?" Uhetrus taunted as he walked toward me. He stopped and continued to smile. "Tell me, Reona. Are still fit for a fight?"

A nerve in my stomach broke, causing me to cough out more blood, making Jun and Sally worry.

"I'm more than fit to handle you if that's what you're asking," I said, spitting away some of my blood.

"Let's just see, shall we?" Uhetrus said.

He charged up another Steel Wing and raced at me with hitting me with the move. I quickly retaliated with a Fire Blast, but my attack missed. Uhetrus came at me with another Steel Wing, but I managed to dodge.

But he was quickly to attack again, hitting me with another Steel Wing. All he was doing was thrashing me about the arena.

"What's wrong, Reona? Losing your edge?" Uhetrus taunted as he descended back on the ground.

I was panting harshly, the bruises showing how weak I was getting. I quickly ran at Uhetrus with a Quick Attack only to be blind-sided by a Dark Pulse which sent back to where I ran from. Uhetrus then bashed me with another Steel Wing.

_~Sally's POV~_

I could only watch in terror as Mom was getting beaten up by Uhetrus. I didn't understand... Why was Mom so weak? I thought she was stronger than this. Why isn't she fighting at her absolute best?

_~Reona's POV~_

I looked over at Sally for a quick moment and saw her worried expression. She was obviously confused, but I couldn't tell her that I was sick.

After being bashed by Uhetrus a few times more, I recovered and stood on my feet with hardly any breath left.

"Okay. Enough... Time to let loose my best attack!" I howled.

My tails began glowing with intense energy. After charging massive flames from within me, I shot a flaming hot inferno at Uhetrus. Smoke covered the arena and after a while, all was silent.

"Mom?" Sally called.

Before I could respond, a massive gash appeared above my right legs; blood sprayed out of this gash, making a puddle and forcing me to the ground. I heard Uhetrus laughing and saw him behind me, glowing with the same intense energy as my Blast Burn.

"Pitiful, pitiful Reona. Not even she is a match to the all mighty Sky Attack, the most powerful Flying-type moves a master flier can learn," he taunted. "And now comes my favorite part."

He charged another Steel Wing and began walking toward me. Once he was beside me, Uhetrus rose his glowing wing and paused. A moment later, everything went dark... I could see nothing; I couldn't even breath.

_~Jun's POV~_

"REONA!"

_To be continued..._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kawashita hazu no nai yakusoku ga<br>Kyou mo bokura no mirai o ubaou to suru**_

_**Hoshigatteita mono o te ni shitemo  
>Sunao ni umaku waraenai no wa naze darou<strong>_

_**Afureru namida wa yowasa ya koukai janai  
>ITAMI ga unda KAKERA de<strong>_

_**Donna shunkan datte unmei datte  
>Hitotsu dake tashikana mono ga aru to shitta<br>Hitori de kangaechatte ima o mayou yori  
>Ashita o mukae ni ikunda<strong>_

_**Zutto mottetai kokoro no jirai SUICCHI wa kittenai  
>KAWARANAI MIRAI KOWASHITAI<br>Itsumo boku o miteru arifureta MERODY ga**_

_**Kudaranai to hito ni warawaretemo  
>KIRAKIRA naosara kawayaku no wa naze darou<strong>_

_**Nani ga hontou de uso ka RIKUTSU janakute  
>Kanjiteitai KOKORO de<strong>_

_**Kitto aijou nante gensou datte  
>Gomakashitakunai yo kizutsuita to shitemo<br>Wakariaitai to tsuyoku negau hodo  
>Butsukaru koto mo aru kara<strong>_

_**Nakeru kurai aozora kousaten de te o nobashita  
>Juu nen go mo konna fuu ni irareru kana isshouni<strong>_

_**Donna shunkan datte unmei datte  
>Hitotsu dake tashikana mono ga aru to shitta<br>Genkai datte konran datte akirametakunai yo  
>Kono mama hanasanaide<br>Kataku nigirishimeta kimi no migite no nukumori  
>Koko ni aru kara<strong>_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Saa ryou te hiroge ano kumo wo koete  
>Niji no achi kugette mezasu basho he, flyaway<br>(Mukai kaze datte dekai kabe datte oikaze matotte  
>Mezasu basho he)<br>Kimi ga soba ni iru kara**_

_**I held your hand cuz you said  
>Take you to the shining place from a maze <strong>_

_**Kimi wo shinji te dasono te atataka  
>Kute mistu merusono hitomi nikumorihanakute<br>Tsumikasane ta omoi ga kare ta daichi ni oto shita namida  
>Hitotsubu no shizuku ga hirogatte shoku toridorino hana wo saka shiteku<strong>_

_**Tsuyoga rino naifu wo furimawashi te  
>Kizu tsukete kizu tsuite kurayami de saken deta<strong>_

_**Saa ryou te hiroge ano kumo wo koete  
>Niji no achi kugette mezasu basho he, flyaway<br>(Mukai kaze datte dekai kabe datte oikaze matotte  
>Mezasu basho he)<br>Kimi ga soba ni iru kara**_

_**Toritachi oikaze ni notte hana tachi haazayakani sai te  
>It's a beautiful world ima made to chigau<br>Tomo ru koto naku sekai wa mawaru  
>Hitori mitsu metetanda boya kete fuukei<br>My clock has begun to work again  
>Kimi ga sotto te wo nobashi te hikari terasu sekai no naka e<strong>_

_**Itsuwari nonai ashita mitsu ketakute  
>Zenryoku de hane bataite<br>Kagayaku kun no moto he**_

_**Ima hikari terasu ano sora no hate he  
>Kimi no te wo tsukan de hanasanai you ni, flyaway<br>(Mukai kaze datte deka i kabe datte oikaze matotte  
>Mezazu basho he)<br>Boku ga soba ni iru kara**_

_**Tsuyoga rino naifu wo furimawashi te  
>Kizutsu kete kizu tsuite kurayami de saken deta<strong>_

* * *

><p>Pokemon Mystery Dungeon 3: The Birth of New Evil<p>

Chapter 12 - The End of Team Element

* * *

><p><em>~Transition~<br>~Jun's POV~_

I looked on to see Uhetrus laughing at the decapitated corpse of Reona; then I turned my attention to my daughter, Sally, who was crying at the sight. Everyone must've been just as shocked as I was at this tragedy. My rage grew within me, forcing me to jump straight at the crow with a Fire Punch.

"Damn YOU!" I shouted as I got closer to the Honchkrow.

But before I could even touch the slimy bastard, I was shot with a Shadow Ball from Fubuki. I landed on my side, glaring angrily at the group.

"Hah! Don't underestimate the power of the 5 Great Warlords, boy; we may have been weak separately, but together, not even FET can withstand our power," Uhetrus squawked softly, standing over me.

"Yo, Uhetrus! What do I do with this brat!" the Mawile shouted.

"Throw it away. It is of no use to us," Uhetrus ordered.

The Mawile tossed Sally aside, making her hit a wall and knocking her unconcious. I picked myself up and gave a growl at Uhetrus. Hira, Kramzak, and Posia joined, ready to fight; as did Queya, Fubuki, the Mightyena, and the Mawile.

"Before we begin, I think it would be more gentlemanly if I introduced you to the 5 Great Warlords. You are well aquainted with my mate, Queya, and Lady Fubuki. Mighty the Mightyena and Dmitri the Mawile stand ready as well. Now shall we begin?"

I was hit by the crow with a Steel Wing, forcing me to fight him. Looking over him, I saw Hira was fight Queya; Kramzak fighting Fubuki and Mighty; and Posia fighting Dmitri.

_~Hira's POV~_

"So any final words, Mother Nature?" Queya asked me.

"None that wouldn't regret saying," I said honestly.

Queya jumped into the air and created a tornado using her Air Cutter attack. Creative I had to say.

_~Posia's POV~_

I drew my sword and pointed it at Dmitri, who are charging electricity on his arm.

"I think I can take a pathetic sales-Pokemon like you easily," he taunted.

"There is a differing factor between me and a possible other sales-Pokemon you might have met," I said sliding my sword close to the ground. "I know how to fight thugs like you."

We ran each other and clashed sword with electric-covered arm, the sparks acting as armor to protect him.

_~Kramzak's POV~_

"This one is for Kizone," I said to myself as I cracked my knuckles.

"Oh this brings back memories, doesn't it Mighty?" Fubuki asked, giggling.

"Interestingly, it does. This is going to be fun," Mighty said, growling at me.

"Cross Poison!" I shouted, charging at the two as if a Tauros with purple glowing claws.

_~Jun's POV~_

I jumped to dodge another Steel Wing from Uhetrus but the guy was quick to turn and use Dark Pulse on me. Luckily, my Steel/Fighting type protected me from any serious damage these could cause me. All I had to look out for was Sky Attack.

But even with my resistances, I was panting pretty harshly; I must've been taking on more damage than I thought.

"I admire your presistance, Jun, but you can't win. As a matter of fact, you've already lost," Uhetrus chuckled to himself.

_~Posia's POV~_

After a few clashes with my sword, I readied my attack: Rozen van de Dood. But the petals only managed to do so little to the Mawile as Dmitri's extra jaw ate the attack.

"Heh. That was quite a meal...though surprisingly tasteless," he commented.

Before I could reply, I was crushed by two Heavy Slams coming from two Aggrons.

"Oh. Meet Uhetrus' construction workers and the Pokemon he assigned to me," Dmitri laughed as blood gushed out of my mouth from the pressure.

_~Kramzak's POV~_

My attacks were proving effective as Mighty was being pushed by my Cross Poison. However, Fubuki was something I was less worried about; her attacks can't do much on a Dark type like me.

"Grrr. This guy's proving annoying," Fubuki said returning to Mighty's side.

"Ready to give up now?" I asked before I readied another attack.

"Oh, not quite," Mighty said.

I looked up to see both Mighty's partners and Fubuki's bodyguards come from the ceiling. Before I could react, I was crushed by their combined strength, ultimately leading to my defeat.

_~Hira's POV~_

I continued to dodge Queya's multitude of Air Cutters, seeing no end to her barrage. I soon found a blind spot to the bird's attack and went for said blind spot.

"Frenzy Plant!" I shouted.

Roots popped out of the ground under Queya, grabbing her and making her unable to use her Air Cutters.

"Gotcha!" I shouted, congratulating myself.

But I was celebrating too early; from the air, surrounding Queya came multiple Murkrow, up to 80 in number. Each charged Shadow Ball and launched all at me. I couldn't withstand the barrage and Frenzy Plant unfortunately couldn't keep its grip on Queya. I fell to the ground unable to stand, leaving myself bruised and exhausted.

_~Jun's POV~_

I shot to the ground by a Dark Pulse from Uhetrus, but I still stood up. But as I did, I noticed my friends being held by multiple henchmen.

"Posia. Kramzak. Hira," I said, shocked by their defeat.

"See what I meant, Jun. You had no chance in winning," Uhetrus stated before knocking me to the ground.

He dug his talons into my torso making me whine in pain. I could even feel blood pour out of the talons were.

"Oof!" Uhetrus shouted after being hit by something. I looked behind me and saw Linda and Usrea holding Gravelrocks. "You little brats..."

Uhetrus shot a Dark Pulse at the two, knocking them back and bruising them greatly. After he laughed at how easy it was to knock them out.

_~Uhetrus' POV~_

"These are quite the trophies we've collected, eh Uhetrus?" Dmitri asked, chuckling to himself.

"Indeed. This will show those Federation wanna-be's the consequences of messing with the 5 Great Warlords," I laughed.

Before I could say more, I was suddenly hit by a Flamethrower. I looked around to see that brat Vulpix standing with eyes aglow.

"Big mistake, child," I stated before flying at the brat with charged Steel Wings, ready to cut that fox in half.

_~Jun's POV~_

I saw Uhetrus racing at my child. I had to react quickly. I got up, despite my weakened state, and ran to help my daughter. Without thinking, I jumped in front of Uhetrus' attack and...

_~Sally's POV~_

Blood splattered everywhere as I stared blankly at my dad as he took the attack head-on, through the chest. The blood even splattered on me...leaving me to tear up. Once the mean ol' crow took his wing out of Dad's chest, he (Jun) fell to the ground no longer moving or breathing.

"D... DADDY!" I cried loudly.

"Hmph. Fool. Sacrificing your life for the weak only proves how weak you truly are. You should hae stayed out of the way, boy," Uhetrus taunted before glaring at me. "Now where was I?"

I crawled back to a corner, unable to do anything... I was scared... I want my Dad... I want my Mom!

_~Uhetrus' POV~_

Before I could even slay the girl, I began to hear typing.

"What the...?" I asked as I looked over to see my machine being toyed by an otter! "WHAT! WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!"

_~Dew's POV~_

Uh oh. Caught. "Oh me? Um. I'm just an average girl looking for...uh...the beauty shop," I lied, obviously not covincing the Big Boss.

"An intruder messing with my Warp Gate! How dare you!" Uhetrus squawked angrily.

"Dew!" Sally shouted, recognizing me.

"Hey, Sally. Long time no see. Love to chat but right now, I have this to do," I said, turning back to the keyboard.

I began to type again, trying to figure out how the thing truly worked. Then suddenly, I made connections with another world... Before I could do more, I was grabbed by Uhetrus.

"Here goes nothing!" I shouted before pressing the red button with my tail.

"She opened a portal!" Queya shouted.

"Where!" Uhetrus shouted.

"Somewhere. I honestly don't know," I admitted.

I was thrown across the room but using my gymnastic skills, I avoided taking damage. I threw a smoke ball down on the ground, blinding everyone. Using my quiet stealth, I got everyone to safety closer to the exit. With some Oran Berries I brought, I revitalized everyone's strength.

The smoke cleared revealing us newly charged.

"Err..." Uhetrus growled under his breath.

"Looks like you lose, Uhetrus," I stated.

"So it may seem at least...but you overlook one very important detail," Uhetrus said, smirking. Some doors in the back began opening, revealing leftover bombs. A long rope rolled its way toward Uhetrus' feet, pointing up. "This is one final surprise for you fools today. You shall die here and now."

A portal opened from behind the Great Warlords and their henchmen, allowing them to escape hoard by hoard at a time. Before Uhetrus left, he fired one final Dark Pulse, starting a flame that traveled toward the bombs.

"Oh crap..." I said, totally not expecting this.

_~Transition~  
>~Third Person POV~<em>

With the amount of bombs inside the fortress of the Warlords, the entire island got destroyed off of the entire map. A giant bulge of flames stood where the island was, leaving evidence that everything got destroyed.

_To be continued..._

* * *

><p><em><strong>rokugatsu no uso me no mae no hontou<br>sepia ni shimaikomu  
>yorisou to ka nukumori to ka<br>wakaranaku natteta**_

_**"kimi wa hitori de heiki da kara... ne" to  
>oshitsukete sayonara<br>sono tagui no kiyasume nara  
>kikiakita hazu na no ni<strong>_

_**nariyamanai youshanai omoidetachi wa  
>yurushitekuresou ni mo nai<br>me o tojireba ikioi wa masu bakari de  
>toomaki de kimi ga warau<strong>_

_**ame wa itsuka yamu no deshou ka  
>zuibun nagai aida tsumetai<br>ame wa dou shite boku o erabu no  
>nigeba no nai boku o erabu no<strong>_

_**yatto mitsuketa atarashii asa wa  
>tsukihi ga jama o suru<br>mukau saki wa "tsugi" ja nakute  
>"sugi" bakari oikaketa<strong>_

_**nagusame kara kikkake o kureta kimi to  
>urameshiku kowagari na boku<br>sorosoro ka na tesaguri tsukareta hoho o  
>kattou ga koboreochiru<strong>_

_**kako o shiritagaranai hitomi  
>arainagashitekureru yubi<br>yasashii hohaba de iyasu kizuato  
>todokisou de todokanai kyori<strong>_

_**ame wa itsuka yamu no deshou ka  
>zuibun nagai aida tsumetai<br>ame wa dou shite boku o erabu no  
>tsutsumarete ii ka na<strong>_

_**ame wa yamu koto o shirazu ni  
>kyou mo furitsuzuku keredo<br>sotto sashidashita kasa no naka de  
>nukumori ni yorisoinagara<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Ending Lyrics is "Rain" by SID. I consider it to be very fitting.<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

_**Saa ryou te hiroge ano kumo wo koete  
>Niji no achi kugette mezasu basho he, flyaway<br>(Mukai kaze datte dekai kabe datte oikaze matotte  
>Mezasu basho he)<br>Kimi ga soba ni iru kara**_

_**I held your hand cuz you said  
>Take you to the shining place from a maze <strong>_

_**Kimi wo shinji te dasono te atataka  
>Kute mistu merusono hitomi nikumorihanakute<br>Tsumikasane ta omoi ga kare ta daichi ni oto shita namida  
>Hitotsubu no shizuku ga hirogatte shoku toridorino hana wo saka shiteku<strong>_

_**Tsuyoga rino naifu wo furimawashi te  
>Kizu tsukete kizu tsuite kurayami de saken deta<strong>_

_**Saa ryou te hiroge ano kumo wo koete  
>Niji no achi kugette mezasu basho he, flyaway<br>(Mukai kaze datte dekai kabe datte oikaze matotte  
>Mezasu basho he)<br>Kimi ga soba ni iru kara**_

_**Toritachi oikaze ni notte hana tachi haazayakani sai te  
>It's a beautiful world ima made to chigau<br>Tomo ru koto naku sekai wa mawaru  
>Hitori mitsu metetanda boya kete fuukei<br>My clock has begun to work again  
>Kimi ga sotto te wo nobashi te hikari terasu sekai no naka e<strong>_

_**Itsuwari nonai ashita mitsu ketakute  
>Zenryoku de hane bataite<br>Kagayaku kun no moto he**_

_**Ima hikari terasu ano sora no hate he  
>Kimi no te wo tsukan de hanasanai you ni, flyaway<br>(Mukai kaze datte deka i kabe datte oikaze matotte  
>Mezazu basho he)<br>Boku ga soba ni iru kara**_

_**Tsuyoga rino naifu wo furimawashi te  
>Kizutsu kete kizu tsuite kurayami de saken deta<strong>_

* * *

><p>Pokemon Mystery Dungeon 3: The Birth of New Evil<p>

Chapter 13 - A New Mission

* * *

><p><em>~Transition~<br>~Linda's POV~_

I opened my eyes to find a golden ceiling hanging above me. I looked around to find Kramzak, Usrea, Sally, Posia, and Hira all awake along with me. A light shined before us, revealing that Arceus was before us.

"Welcome, young ones, to the Hall of Origin," she spoke in a soft voice.

I looked around and saw that everyone was speechless. I walked up and asked, "Arceus. Are we dead? Did we die?"

"No. You were saved by me in time before the entire island blew up, sinking to the depths, never to be seen again," the Alpha Pokemon said.

"Oh. But Reona..."

"...is dead, unfortunate as it is."

"DAMN IT ALL! WE WERE TOO WEAK TO FIGHT BACK!" Kramzak shouted angrily, pounding the solid gold floors with his claws.

"Calm yourself, Kramzak. You must listen well to what I have to say," Arceus said, still keeping a calm compossure. "Reona has heard already what it is that I'm about to say, but she refused to help because of her condition. It has come to my attention that an old evil has began to stir. This evil being called Omecus."

"I've heard of Omecus. Supposedly, he's some giant dragon who created Kyurem and destroyed the entire human race," Posia said.

"Yes. He happens to be my brother. I sealed him away after the end of the human race. If he is released from his prison, havoc will be upon us," Arceus said in a serious tone.

"So its up to us to help in the fight," Hira assumed.

"Yes. You and this one."

After saying that, a swan-like Pokemon glittering in shiny sparkles came from behind Arceus and stopped in front of us.

"Hello. I am Cresselia, the Pokemon of Dreams. Please to meet you," the Pokemon said. "I'm sure I'll learn your names in due time."

"So what brings you here?" I asked.

"Darkrai, my counterpart, has made an alliance with the Demon Pokemon and is hoping to revive him. He recently tried to convince Uhetrus into reviving him with a warp hole generator, but the crow was apparently too smart for him," Cresselia explained. "Now he's trying to find another way to release Omecus and doom us all."

"We see the problem, but Uhetrus is going to be another worry," Usrea said.

"The 5 Great Warlords are going to be a formiddable foe to fight. Having them and Darkrai to deal with makes the mission all the more dangerous," Kramzak said.

"Regardless, you must help. The fate of the world depends on all of you. Especially you, Sally," Arceus said softly.

"..." Sally simply looked away, not even utter a word.

With that, Arceus used her powers and teleported us home.

_~Transition~  
>~Uhetrus' POV~<em>

"HARHARHARHAR!" I laughed as I strolled through our new meeting hall.

The only ones present was myself and Queya; the others left for their own bases of operations but swore to keep in touch.

"Hmm. You seem pleased, baby. I guess killing Reona must've really brought out the best, huh?" she asked.

"Yes. With that pathetic pest out of the way, those fools' wills are broken and nobody can stop me!" I laughed more.

"What of Darkrai? Even I think he'll be a major threat to our plans. Especially since he's aiming to revive that Demon God," Queya referred.

"Don't worry, my feathered princess. He won't be much of a problem... Not for any of us..." I replied, grinning.

_~Transition~  
>~Darkrai's POV~<em>

"Your failure is quite disappointing, Darkrai. I expected better from you," Omecus said, his eyes looking down at me.

"Forgive me, my lord. I shall not fail you. I will reawaken you. I promise," I said, bowing my head for forgiveness.

"Now the Pokemon are more than aware of my second coming. They know I'll be there, and they know of their end. But no matter how they try, they cannot stop the unstoppable," Master said evilly. "Do not fail me, Darkrai!"

"Yes, sire."

_~Transition~  
>~?'s POV~<em>

I stood there, in front of half of my banged up ship. The air the forest was very new to me. Where was I? And what was that strange portal? I didn't stand around to figure it out; I decided to go exploring. And see what I could find.

_~To be continued...~_

* * *

><p><em><strong>rokugatsu no uso me no mae no hontou<br>sepia ni shimaikomu  
>yorisou to ka nukumori to ka<br>wakaranaku natteta**_

_**"kimi wa hitori de heiki da kara... ne" to  
>oshitsukete sayonara<br>sono tagui no kiyasume nara  
>kikiakita hazu na no ni<strong>_

_**nariyamanai youshanai omoidetachi wa  
>yurushitekuresou ni mo nai<br>me o tojireba ikioi wa masu bakari de  
>toomaki de kimi ga warau<strong>_

_**ame wa itsuka yamu no deshou ka  
>zuibun nagai aida tsumetai<br>ame wa dou shite boku o erabu no  
>nigeba no nai boku o erabu no<strong>_

_**yatto mitsuketa atarashii asa wa  
>tsukihi ga jama o suru<br>mukau saki wa "tsugi" ja nakute  
>"sugi" bakari oikaketa<strong>_

_**nagusame kara kikkake o kureta kimi to  
>urameshiku kowagari na boku<br>sorosoro ka na tesaguri tsukareta hoho o  
>kattou ga koboreochiru<strong>_

_**kako o shiritagaranai hitomi  
>arainagashitekureru yubi<br>yasashii hohaba de iyasu kizuato  
>todokisou de todokanai kyori<strong>_

_**ame wa itsuka yamu no deshou ka  
>zuibun nagai aida tsumetai<br>ame wa dou shite boku o erabu no  
>tsutsumarete ii ka na<strong>_

_**ame wa yamu koto o shirazu ni  
>kyou mo furitsuzuku keredo<br>sotto sashidashita kasa no naka de  
>nukumori ni yorisoinagara<strong>_


End file.
